A zootopia fanfiction: To Save a Life
by 1blue39
Summary: Alright, thanks for being patient, but I can say that within the next two months I will be uploading and completing this story. Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or any of its characters.
1. The Beginning

To Save a Life

It was supposed to be the perfect night. He was supposed to go hang out with her and forget about the world. That was all Ethan Coufal could think as he lay in the darkness of death.

* * *

2 hours earlier  
Ethan's P.O.V.

"Ethan come on the bus is leaving" my father yelled up to me from downstairs, "if you want me to take you to SK's I'm leaving right now!".

"I'm coming!" I said as I grabbed my phone, headphones, and wallet and ran down stairs closing my bedroom door. I went out to the garage and got in the car. _I hope tonight will be perfect_. I thought as my dad drove. _I bet SK will look beautiful, who knows, maybe I'll finally work up the courage to ask her out tonight. I've known her for so long though I don't want to mess up our friendship_. Before I knew it though we were at her house and as I waved bye to my dad an uneasy feeling came over me, I brushed the feeling off and went up to knock on SK's front door.

"Hey Ethan how are you doing," SK asked as she opened the door, "are you excited for tonight" she asked letting me in and walking back through her house.

"I'm so excited, this concert is going to be great, I love the Pentatonix" I said as I followed her to her kitchen. Her mom was cleaning some dishes and as I said hi to her, I noticed SK's dog trying to get my attention. I bent down to pet it and told SK that Sage her new puppy had grown so much in the past 2 weeks. SK laughed and told me how she was training Sage to sit and come. _I wonder if SK would train my new puppy with me, it would be a fun way to get to hang out with her_. I was about to ask her if she would be interested in helping me train my dog but before I could ask her brother came in and told SK and me it was time to go to the concert.

Once we got to the concert and got through security I asked SK if she wanted anything to eat or drink but she said no. As we made our way to the mosh-pit I thought about how she looked really nice in her flannel shirt and tight jeans. Once we got there she introduced me to her 2 other friends who were meeting us at the concert and we waited for the music to start.

The acapella group the Pentatonix came out and started to sing my favorite cover 'radioactive', SK and I were dancing next to each other when we heard a gun go off and someone scream. I turned and saw 4 security guards at the entrances to the concert pointing their guns at everyone in the mosh pit. Then the unthinkable happened. The opened fire at us.

"Everyone get down!" I screamed as I threw myself to the ground next to SK. "Are you alright!", I yelled over the gunfire. She nodded yes. _I have to get her out of here, we have to run_. I thought as I looked for an exit. But all the exits were covered by the fake security guards who were shooting at us. However, there was a door on the stage that no one was by and I thought I could make it to the door with SK. "Come on" I said as I grabbed SK and ran towards the stage door. I pushed her in front of me and realized that by standing SK and I were now the biggest targets in the room. I saw one of the shooters look over at us and start to raise his gun at SK. As she reached the door I saw him look down the sights and move his finger towards the trigger. The next 5 seconds happened in slow motion and as SK opened the door I tackled her to the ground but not before the shooter fired his weapon twice. The first shot hit me in my right leg. The second shot hit me square in the chest and severed my ventricular vain. We landed and SK got up and closed the door locking it before turning around while yelling "OH MY GOD, WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING EVERYONE, HOW DID THEY GET SECURITY GUARD UNIFORMS. HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS SAFE IN-", she stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw me sitting against the wall slowly watching the blood oozing down my chest. "Ethan, oh my god your gonna be ok your gonna be ok you-" she stopped mid sentence again and started to sob as she ran over to me and tried to stop the bleeding, I pushed her away weekly, knowing she had to escape.

"You ha- have to, g- go" I finally said between coughing up blood and a few breaths."I n- need you o go" I wrasped out as she grabbed my hand and hugged it to her chest.

"No I c- can't leave you, your gonna be ok, OK", she said as she again tried to stop the bleeding. But the red liquid leaking from my chest refused to stop and she wailed in sorro as I again pushed her away.

"Shelby Kate" I said which got her attention, "they. will kill. y-you too if you st- stay. here".

"I DON'T CARE ETHAN" she yelled, "I can't lose you, I- I love you!". _She, loves me?_ I thought as I felt my self slowly slipping away into a darkness I would not return from. _I love you too SK, I do, and I've wanted to tell you since 4th grade. But now I'm dieing.  
_  
"I kn- know" I said, "I l- love u t-to". I could feel myself slipping, falling Into darkness. _So this is what it's like to die, there is no light, there is a lot of pain, and all I can think about is that I don't want to die._ I slipped into darkness. Somewhere above me SK screamed at me not to die. But the bullet had done fatal damage. The blood oozing from my chest slowed and then stopped as my heart beet for it's last time. My eyes unfocus but remained open and one last contraction of all my muscles caused a string of blood to run from the corner of my mouth. SK could do nothing and my last thought was of her, _I don't want to die, I don't want to leave SK.  
_

* * *

…

_What, what is this, where am I  
_  
YOU ARE DEAD

_but I can think I-_

YOU ARE DEAD

_Then explain this  
_  
YOU WERE KILLED

_I kn-  
_  
YOU ARE GIVEN TWO CHOICES

_who are you_

YOU DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS YOU-

_YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION  
_  
WHY

_because like you said, I'm dead, I shouldn't be here_

YOU WERE CHOSEN, YOU CAN BE TOLD NO MORE

_you need to tell me  
_  
NO YOU NEED TO LISTEN. YOU ARE GIVEN TWO CHOICES!

_what are the choices, what are they for  
_  
YOU ARE CHOSEN TO LIVE A LIFE OF LUXURY WITH NO WORRIES, OR YOU ARE CHOSEN TO LIVE A LIFE OF TRIAL WITH THE WORRY OF SAVING MILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES WITH IMPOSSIBLE ODDS

_what's the catch_

THERE IS NO CATCH, YOU ARE DEAD

_what are the terms_

YOU WILL PICK UP WHERE YOU LEFT OFF  
A 16 YEAR OLD MALE

_how, will I have a history  
_  
NO, AND AGAIN YOU CAN BE TOLD NO MORE

_what happens to the millions of lives if I take the no worries choice  
_  
IT DOESN'T MATTER FOR YOU WILL HAVE NO WORRIES

_that's not an answer  
_  
IT IS THE ANSWER THAT IS GIVEN

_I know my choice then  
_  
YOU CHOOSE THE LIFE OF WORRY

_I do._

* * *

November 4th

Zootopia central hospital

Ethans P.O.V.

Pain, pain is all I feel, in my chest, in my throat, my body hurts like Hell. I can feel myself coming out of the darkness, I can hear someone talking, to my left, but they sound far away. I want to see so I try to open my eyes but the effort drains me so I let out a small grown.

"HEY! He is waking up, we can finally figure out what happened to him" the voice says. I can hear someone walking towards me and try again to open my eyes and succeed for a few seconds before the light becomes to blinding and I have to close them again. _Why is it so bright, what is going on with my body it feels different_. I realize that whoever has noticed that I am awake is now standing next to me watching me, I can hear whoever it is turn around and say "I thought I saw him open his eyes but maybe I'm just seeing things" it is a female voice, the kind a nurse would have, I crack one eye open and see that I am in a hospital room with one chair, a T.V., and some medical instruments. But the light of the room is giving me a headache so I close them. Then I think about something. _Why are these lights bothering me, and I can hear better, that lady sounded really far away but I could hear her just fine- I can hear her walking back right now, she must be wearing heels or something because she is walking really loud._ She walks into the room and I decide that I need to figure out some things before I "wake up" so I even my breathing and look perfectly at rest while she checks some machines and takes my pulse. After she is finishes she walks out and I am alone again, I gather myself and wonder why my mother isn't sitting at my bed. Then I subconsciously sniff the air and realized that I can smell what my nurse has eaten for lunch, a salad with nuts and some type of fruity drink. _Ok now this is weird, I am bothered by what seem to be normal lights, I can hear better than normal, and I can smell what a lady had for lunch and she barely even touched me_. I remember then that I have basically been given a second chance and that I have millions of innocent lives to save. _Well, guess it's time to "wake up". Look out world I'm back.  
_

I open my eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light and it seems to work. I check my surroundings again and see that I am in fact in a hospital, the door to my room is open and outside I can see a huge desk and I wonder why it is so huge. But before I have time to call out, something brushes my right leg and I look down and see that there is a white poofy thing. But then it starts moving and I move away. I push myself to the side of the bed but the poofy white thing follows me and in my attempted escape I fall off the bed and grunt in pain. The nurse is alerted to me being awake and runs in to see me wrestling with the white poofy thing. She grabs me with a huge hard hand and flips me around to face her. I let go of the poofy thing to find myself staring straight into the eyes of a female deer standing on two legs wearing clothes and asking me why the Hell I am trying to strangle my tail. I faint and hit my head on the bed railing.

"Ohhh my head..." I stir and say, my throat is dry and I feel like I have been banging my head against the wall for 2 hours without stopping. I feel a presence next to me and look over to see the female deer and almost fall off the bed again as she grabs me and looks into my eyes with a flashlight as she checks my pulse.

"Your ok" she says, I read her name tag, Jessica Jones. "You gave us all quite a scare when you showed up here 3 days ago with a bullet hole in your chest mumbling something about a certain SK and millions of lives at risk. And Then just now fainting, on me, I almost thought this was the first time you've ever seen deer!". Recovering from the shock of seeing a talking deer in clothes for the first time, I nod and chuckle.

"No that would be silly Ms. Jones, of course I have seen a deer before, I've seen all types of animals, may I ask, where am I" I say with a feeling that my life has not at all picked where it left off.

"Of course, and please call me Jessica" Jessica says before continuing, "You are in the intensive care unit of zootopia's Savannah central hospital, you are here because of a nice otter named Mr. Otterton who found you in an alleyway bleeding out from your bullet wound, you sure are lucky, the bullet almost hit your heart"

"..." My mouth hangs open, I almost faint again but stop my self and as I regain my composure I say "About earlier I'm sorry, also do you think you could give me the number of the police department and a phone to call my parents. I think I know who shot me." I lie because, of course have no idea who shot me, Hell I don't even know what species of animal I am. _I will have to look into that_. I think, then I ask "Do you know if anyone has come in to see me or check on me do you"

Jessica shows a sad smile and says "Mr. Otterton and his family have come in twice to see you, but other than that, no. I should ask you though, what is your name". I pause in thought. _I could tell her my real name but I don't even think that I will know anyone in this world. My mom would have found me if she was here so I think I really might be all alone here._ _Out of the corner of my eye I see a sign for a amusement park for "Wild Time's" and an advertisement for "Jack's Ice Cream Shop". "Jack Wilde" has a nice ring to it_. I look at jessica who is watching me and say.

"Wilde, Jack Wilde." She looks at me surprised and I wonder for a moment if I should have just stuck with my real name. But then she smiles and walks out of the room thanking me, telling me to get some rest, and that she will get some police officers to come help figure out who shot me.

_I need to figure out what is going on, I thought I would get to continue with my life, not start a new one. Also what type of animal am I_. I wonder and set my mind to figuring it out. I look down at the white thing that is my tail and notice that it is perfectly white. Then I look at my hands, or paws, and notice that they are white as well, accept for the hard paw pads and my nails which are pitch black. I realise that I can control my nails and practice sheathing and unsheathing them a few times until I'm good at it. _Ok so I'm a predator and I'm white, like all white_. Then I reach up to feel my face and feel a long muzzle and two pointy ears that I can move to stand up or lay against my head. _So I'm a canine because my muzzle, it is to long to be a felions. That pretty much leaves 2 options, because of my white fur I am either an Arctic wolf or an Arctic fox_. I try to compare myself to different objects and realize that the desk was made for large animals. But that wont help me because both foxes and wolves are medium size animals and although a fox is a small medium animal and a wolf is a medium to medium large animal. Then I see a wolf dressed in a doctor's coat walking toward my room and realize. I am definitely an Arctic fox.

"Ahhh, I see that you are awake Jack, it's so good to see you well" the wolf states. I give him a questioning look. "Oh! where are my manners, I am Dr. David Allen Smith, I saved your life on the operating table 3 days ago".

"Thank you so much for that" I say, I'm about to ask him how close I was to death when an alarm goes off on the hospital's loudspeaker.

"Ohh, that's for me, sorry Jack, I have to go" he says before running off down the hall before I can ask what's going on. _An Arctic fox huh, this is nuts, when I get out of this hospital I am going to need to sort a few things out_. I feel the need of sleep and shut my eyes and fall asleep.

"Hey. Hey, Jack you awake buddy" Jessica asks waking me from my sleep, I look over at the clock, I've been asleep for about 3 hours, "The police officers you asked for earlier are here to see you if your ready" she tells me.

"Ya, I'm ready, I need to talk with them" I reply wondering who the officers are and what species they are.

"Alright" Jessica says, "I'll go get them for you" and with that she walks out of the room closing the door.

* * *

Earlier that day  
Judy and Nick  
Nicks pov

"Come on Carrots," I say to judy who simply shrugs, "it will be fun to go ice skating, I can teach you to skate. The city is always so pretty in the winter, especially on the ice." We are enjoying a beautiful and crisp winter morning in one of the non-climate controlled parks near our home.

"No Nick." Judy says, "I am not going to let you make a fool out of myself like you did last night at the bar, you tricked me!". With that judy stomps off still mad about how I got her to table top dance last night at the bar.

"Carrots, you know YOU love me" I call to her witch makes her stop and turn to face me. "Carrots?" I ask seeing the devious look she is giving me. Judy Then sprints at me, jumps and lands a kick square in my chest, "Oooof" I grunt as I fall backwards into a large snow drift.

"Do I love you, yes, yes I do, it might be why I married you" Judy chides as I climb out of the snow drift and shake the snow off my fur. I turn towards her only to see a snowball flying right at my face, I duck but not fast enough and the snow ball hits me square on the nose. "Dumb fox" Judy yells running off as I throw some snow at her.

"Sly bunny" I say under my breath. _I love that bunny so much. I never thought anyone could see me as more than a fox. But Judy does, she sees me as her fox, her husband, and I wouldn't change it for the world_. Judy runs up to me suddenly with her c-phone in her hand with a worried look in her eyes. "What is it Judy, did one of your siblings threaten to kill me" I say jokingly but then think better of it and move around behind her to see the text on her phone. The text is from Chief Bogo:

**Wilde get your and Wilde's tails into the Savannah central hospital, Nick's son is in there with a bullet wound. I will meet you there.**

Judy looks up at me and I know what's on her mind, "I don't have a son, I have never mated with anyone accept you Judy, you are my sole and only mate" I say and see Judy relax a little.

"But why does Bogo believe it, and how." Judy pauses lost in thought, "Either way I think we need to go to the hospital".

"I agree Judy let's go find out what this is all about" I say as we turn towards our car to drive to Savannah hospital.

* * *

Ethan/Jack's point of view present

The door opens and to my amazement a huge cape buffalo walks in followed by a rabbit and a fox, they all look worried about something. "So you are Jack Wilde, is that correct" the big buffalo states, his name plate says Bogo, I assume that he is the leader or chief of police.

"Yes, I am Jack Wilde, is something wrong?" I say a little weary, I am starting to think I should have gone with my real name.

"Not unless this fox means anything to you" the buffalo says pointing at the fox cop. I look at the fox who is watching me with the fiercest emerald green eyes I have ever seen. _I wonder what color my eyes are, what if I'm related to this fox, why does it seem like he can hear my thoughts._ The fox is larger than me and although I am still growing I can tell that he will always be a bit larger than me, he is also very fit and looks like he could take on most mammals in a fight.

"No, he doesn't mean anything to me, should he" I say, hoping to find out more about the fox.

"No, I should not mean anything to you." the fox says and starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait" I call, he stops and looks at me with a slightly annoyed look, "don't you want to help figure out who shot me".

"And why should I do that, I have no relation to you, like you said, we mean nothing to each other" the fox says. _What is his problem, I haven't done anything to him_. I am about to ask him why he is being such a jerk but the bunny cop beats me to it.

"Nick, be nice, he was just shot in the chest with a gun, he needs to talk with someone to figure out what happened." she says then turning and addressing me, "Of course I'd like to help you figure out who did this to you Jack".

Nick, the fox, just grunts and says "I'm going to go get some crummy coffee carrots, you want anything?". The bunny cop turns to Nick and shakes her head no. Nick leaves with Bogo to go get coffee and the bunny cop and I are left alone in my room.

"Carrots?" I ask to which the bunny chuckles making me even more curious about the name.

"That is the nickname my husband Nick Wilde, the fox, gave to me the first day we met, and yes I'm married to a fox. You probably think that's gross or weird but it works really well for the two of us" the bunny states, " Ohh, and by the way my really name is Judy Wilde but you can call me Judy or officer Wilde".

"That's a nice name, both of them. And no I don't think it's gross that you are married to Nick, a little different but not weird" I say. I see Judy relax a little bit and notice some of her features more closely. She has beautiful amethyst eyes and a cute pink nose, she is just as fit as Nick and she radiates energy like a nuclear reactor. _So that's why there worried, I accidentally chose the same last name as Nick, I bet there aren't to many Wildes out there, why did he get so mad though, it doesn't make any sense_. "Is it alright if I ask you a question Officer Wilde" I ask to witch she nods yes, " why did Officer Wilde seem to hold something against me earlier?".

"Well... It's kind of a long story but we were supposed to have the day off and then we were called in because Chief Bogo heard that you were a fox and thought that you were Nick's son" Judy looks at me and watches to see my reaction. I don't give her one because I am thinking about why Nick's actions earlier make sense now. _He was worried that he had had a fox child he did not know of, that's why he was analysing me_. He gave me the cold shoulder when he realised I wasnt his son. Nick comes back into the room shutting the door and leaning against the wall.

"So what's your story kid?" Nick asks, "How did you end up here in the hospital with a bullet hole in your chest?" he then walks over and sits on the chair next to Judy and waits expectantly for an answer.

"I really don't know to tell you the honest truth" I start, witch is half true, I only know half of why and how I got to this hospital in this world, "I was at a concert with a friend then I woke up here" I say which again, is mostly true.

"Do you have parents" Nick asks me. I shake my head no. I tried to call both my mom and dad earlier and one of the lines just kept ringing busy and the other was a grumpy old fart of a pig. _My parents names were nowhere to be found in the phone book. None of my friends names were there either, it seems like I really am alone here in this world_. I bring my attention back to Nick who is still talking, "... Do you have any contacts or friends". Again I shake my head. No. Nick asks "Do you have a job or an occupation" I think about my answer, Jessica brought what was left of my stuff in earlier and my wallet has 20 z-bucks and a debit card in it, I assume I have some way of making money so I shrug.

"I had a job about 2 months ago, but I don't currently have one, although I do photography for realtors" which isn't a lie because that was true in my old life.

Nick asks one final question witch I have been dreading, "Where do you live and who do you live with?". The question blind sides me and I stumble for words.

"I- I umm, I don't live with anyone or anywhere. I choose to be homeless." Judy gasps, _I wonder if all bunnies are as bad at hiding emotions as this one_. Nick chuckles though and I feel a pang of worry run through my mind.

"You know kid" Nick says, "you remind me a lot of my younger self, accept for one thing, you can't hide a lie from someone like me, an x-con, and you are lying about three things. Your name isn't Jack Wilde, you don't have a job, you don't live anywhere, but your not homeless. You are running, hiding from something, or someone". How, how did he figure out that I am lying so quickly. Judy is staring at me with a content look on her face, she knew too, how, I thought my mask could have fooled anyone.

"H-how" I ask at a loss for words.

"Our witness, Mr. Otterton saw and heard everything that got you to this hospital, he saw you get shot by a creature of darkness that had 5 digits and who was about the size of a large wolf minus the snout, it had a flat face. Whatever it was threatened to shoot you and you gave no fight, so it shot you in the chest and you fell. Then the creature disappeared and you were left on the ground bleeding out, when Mr. Otterton got to you, you told him you had saved SK's life but that you had millions more to save and that you needed Judy and I to help." Nick says, pausing for a brief moment before continuing, "At that point you went unconscious and Mr. Otterton rushed you to the hospital, you died 3 times while they were operating on you, every time you died Dr. David Allen Smith brought you back, somehow." Nick says finishing and letting the news sink in so that I can realize how lucky I really am to be here right now.

"But how do you know about my name and where I'm from and that I don't have a job?" I ask puzzled by how Nick and Judy know so much about me.

"Simple" says judy, "we checked the bank account your debit card is linked to, we found out it has an 8 figure sum of money and that it is under the name Ethan Eugene Coufal, a 16 year old Arctic fox. However there was and still is something we can't understand, the account was made at the exact same time that you were shot. Also before 3 days ago, there was no trace of you existing, ever, anywhere at all."

"There is NO way I get get out of hear unless I tell you everything, right." I say, realising that I need to come clean. A nod from both Nick and Judy prompt me to continue. " I hate to tell you but the truth is harder to believe then my first story"

"Try me" Nick says.

" Ok. I am from another universe, my name is Ethan Eugene Coufal, and I was killed at a concert saving someone's life, but then I was given a second chance by some miracle, and chosen to save millions of lives, I accepted but when I woke up as an Arctic fox in Zootopia and not a human from America. And apparently I have a bank account with over 10 million dollars in it." I finish and watch the two officers. Nick's expression is blank and I can't tell what he is thinking, but Judy looks like although she is surprised, she seems to believe me.

"What is a human" Nick asks, "is it a type of mammal or are you an alien".

"An alien!?" I burst out laughing, "Haha no, a human is a mammal, about the size of a big wolf or a small deer, Ohh and in my world, you animals have not evolved yet and humans are the only civilized beings". I can see Nick wants to ask more but nurse Jessica walks into the room.

"As much as I'd like to let you three talk all day, Jack is still recovering and needs rest, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she says before leaving the room walking off down the hall.

"Can I keep the name Nick" I ask.

"What?" he says, confused.

"Jack Wilde, can I keep it" I say trying not to sound needy.

"..." Nick looks like he is thinking about it hard then says, "You can keep the first name but keep your original last name, just for now. Also if it's alright with you, I'm gonna come back and visit you in a few days so don't go anywhere".

I smile and wave as Nick and Judy leave. S_o this is my new life, an Arctic fox of Zootopia, and my name is Jack Coufal._

* * *

Two weeks later  
Jack's P.O.V.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Nick asks as we exit the hospital. There is a brisk breeze and there is about 3 inches of snow on the ground.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure I can figure something out with all the money I have in my bank account." I reply trying to think if there was anywhere I really want to go in the city of Zootopia. I can't think of anywhere so I ask, "Do you know anywhere I would like to go?". _I trust Nick_, I think to myself, _in the past 2 weeks we have really grown a strong bond and Nick gave me his personal phone number and came in every day to help me get better. And Judy has been super great too, they are a really nice couple and they have told me so much about zootopia.  
_  
"You know, if you wanted to, Judy and I have an extra guest room at our house you could stay in while you get yourself situated" Nick suggests.

"Really!? You would let me stay at your place, I would be honored" I say surprised. _I can't believe Nick asked me to stay at his and Judy's house, this is going to be great.  
_  
"Sure, Judy and I were talking about it and we thought that because you have no parents or guardians we thought we would look after you, if that is alright with you of course." Nick says a little timedly. I smile and nod my head yes.

"That is perfectly alright, and I'm sure I can pay you for any of my expenses" I state glad that I now have a temporary home.

"Oh that won't be necessary, you won't cost us to much more than some new clothes and some more food, speaking of witch, I could go for some lunch, what about you?" Nick asks. _Food does sound good, especially since it won't be that hospital trash._ I think.

"I am starved, where are we gonna go?" I say as I follow Nick out to his car...


	2. To save those you love

Two weeks after Jack leaves the Hospital.  
Judy and Nick's house  
Jack's pov

_Nick and Judy have been so great_. I think to myself. _They made sure that I was never alone the first week when I was still supposed to be bedridden, but usually when Nick was home he would help me go on a little walk. One day Judy found out he was going on walks with me and she got really pissed, he had to sleep on the couch but instead, he and I just stayed up and watched movies all night long. Apparently if I continue to stay with them, I have to go to school, I am both excited and dreading going to school. I have learned a lot about zootopia and apparently foxes aren't the most popular mammals out there. Nick made it a lot better after joining the police force but a lot of mammals still don't trust us_. I hear Nick and Judy moving around in the living room and decide to go see what they are doing. As I exit my room, I see Nick watching some T.V. and Judy in the kitchen making something for breakfast.

"How you doin kid." Nick asks looking over at me.

"I'm fine," I say, "why do you call my kid? Where did it come from".

"It's my nickname for you, just like carrots over there, does it bother you?" Nick says.

"Ohh no, it's not that, I just wanted where you got it from" I reply, I look over and see Judy's ears peeking out over the tall morning bar and chuckle as I see them swivel and listen to our conversation.

"Ohh Nick always comes up with the best 'Nick-names', where he gets them from, we may never know" Judy calls from the kitchen making Nick laugh.

"Only for you my Carrots, and apparently Jack now too!" Nick calls back. Judy walks out from around the corner with an amused smile on her face and I feel like there is an unspoken conversation between them, I notice judy is holding something behind her back. Nick lays his ears down and slowly nods, Judy jumps up and punches the air in victory. _I wander what is going on. What do they know that I don't?_

"Ok what is going on here, I obviously missed something." I say while looking between the both of them. Judy has a goofy smile on her face and although I can tell that Nick is happy I have no clue what it is for.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Judy asks Nick.

"How about you tell him." Nick replys.

Judy smiles a little nervously, "Jack," she starts, "ever since Nick and I met you a month ago, you have been so helpful and have brought something to our lives that we were missing. And these past 2 weeks with you staying here have been amazing, but, Nick and I don't want that to end. So we wanted to ask you if you would like to join our family."

My jaw drops, _they want me, to join their family. What!?_ "Like adoption?!" I ask trying to recover from the shock threatening to make me faint.

"YES!" Judy explaims jumping up and down and showing me the adoption certificate she had been hiding behind her back.

"I- I don't know what to say" is all I can get to come out of my mouth. _So is this it, is the point where I let go of my old life, is this where I really do become Jack Wilde. Yes. It is. _"Thankyou, oh my god thank you so much, I love you!" I cry and run up and hug Judy as we both cry falling to the floor. Nick walks over and hugs the both of us on the ground, his tail curling around the three of us. "So does this mean I can keep the last name" I ask Nick.

"Yes, yes it does, absolutely, 100 percent!" he laughs, Judy and I laugh to. We roll on the floor laughing and playing in joy when a phone call comes.

"Hello," Nick says answering his phone, he looks over to judy and me still on the floor, and smiles, "ahhhh, Chief Bogo, i'm very good, in fact I just became a father so I am better than I have ever been…" He listens to the Chief, I look over at Judy and can see that she can hear what Chief bogo is saying on the other end, "yes Jack is now my son, we just finished signing all the papers… Yes thank you very much. Now, why did you call…" Nick suddenly looks at Judy and points towards the T.V., Judy walks over and turns it on and flips to the news station.

"The Two officers are being contacted as we speak…" The leopardess ancher is saying, "Again This is an emergency news broadcast to the city, stay in your homes, don't open the door for anything or anyone."

"Yes were watching it right now Chief, what's going on what happened... WHAT! How Long?... We are on our way" Nick hangs up the phone, "Judy-".

"I know I hurd. I'm already going!" Judy yells running towards the front door. I get up and follow Nick and Judy out the front door and get in their car, Nick starts driving down the road fast honking at cars to get out of his way. It's snowing.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"There are terrorists holding the High school hostage!" Judy replies looking at me, "They want me and Nick in exchange for the High Schools freedom.

"But you can't just exchange yourselves for them. Who are they anyways, and why do they want you two?" I ask.

"They are Bellwethers Goons," Nick says, "they want revenge on Judy and I, You remember the story about the X-Mayor we told you about, these are her supporters".

"Ok, then you definitely can't just give yourselves up to them. They will kill you!" I say, "You guys aren't just gonna let them take you hostage are you".

"No" Judy says with determination on her face, "We are going to go in there and kick their sheep buts strait into jail". Nick drifts the car around a tight corner and I see the Precinct one station just up the road.

"And you," Nick says looking in the rearview mirror back at me, "are going to stay with Clawhauser where it is safe".

I start to protest "B-".

"No buts" Judy says, "I will lock you in a cell if you try to come with us". I can tell she isn't joking from the look she gives me when I moan. _There is no way I am not going to the highschool to help. _I think to myself.

"Fine, only if I get to run the comms with Ben though." I say. Judy nods a yes to me and we all scramble out of the car and run through the Precincts front doors. As judy and Nick run back to the locker rooms and armory I find my way over to Ben at the front desk. I have gotten to come to the precinct a lot in the past week to help Nick and Judy with their cases and I pretty much know the place and people who work in it by heart, I also think I have been accepted into the Precinct because a few officers stop running around trying to get ready and wave to me when they see me. I walk over to Ben and climb up on his desk. "Alright fill me in, on what's going on" I say to Ben.

"Ummm well…" Ben looks at me sheepishly, "Some of bellwether's goons are holding it hostage and they want Nick and Judy in exchange".

"How do I get there?" I ask.

"The fact that your asking that means Judy and Nick told you to stay here which means you don't" he says while looking around to see Nick and Judy running over to us. I moan. _Fine I guess I do this the hard way then, this will be the first time I have ever disobeyed Nick and Judy, hopefully they forgive me, but I have to help the kids at the highschool, It's calling to me._

"Ugghhh, fine, i'm going to go use the restroom" I lie, I climb down the back side of Ben's desk. I swipe a key to one of the cruisers and hurry away before Nick and Judy can catch me.

Judy and Nick get over to clawhauser as I walk away with a key to a cruiser in my paw and once i'm out of sight I run down the hall to find the cruisers. Thanks to Nick and Judy, I have my license witch at least means I can't get in trouble for driving. I get in and gun it down the street towards the high school, I flip the lights on and turn the police radio on and race faster towards the is still snowing and it is starting to stick to the roads making them a little slick. A block from the school I park the cruiser and grab a radio, a baton, and two pairs of paw cuffs. I through my hoodie up to keep me warm, I walk down an alley and sneak around the corner and see the school across the street. I see police in the parking lot using their cars as cover but they are facing away from me so I run across the street and press myself into the shadow of the school and slide around the back. As I peek around the corner, I see a ram standing just inside a door, I try to sneak forward but realize if I get to close he will see me. Luckily, there is a small broken ventilation door above me and I am able to climb up and squeeze myself through. It is really dark inside but I am able to crouch and move down the vent easily thanks to my night vision. Using my sense of smell, I head towards the teacher break room, my guess is that is where the head honcho will have set up camp. I smell for the teacher break room until I smell microwaved food, perfume, and I hear deep voices talking. I walk down the vent in that direction, and see light coming from the floor of the vent. I look down through the vent and see the teacher break room. I can also see 2 buff rams, _bodyguards_ I think, another ram walks into the room, he is dragging something white behind him. He throughs it next to a dear, I recognize the dear as Jessica, the nurse from the hospital. I look at the wight thing and realize its a naked Arctic fox! I realise that its a female. _I feel like I know that fox, that sent, I know it. Wait._

_That's SK_.

The radio goes off suddenly.

"Ummmm... Nick, Judy." Its clawhauser. _Shit, God dammit Ben. _The rams look around below me, startled.

"Someone's here." says one bodyguard

"It came from the vents!" the other one says

The lead ram walks over to his largest body guard, "Give me your gun. Im gonna Kill that cop!". He points the gun up at me and shoots before I have any time to react. All the bullets miss. Accept for one, It slashes my right thigh. I yelp in pain and dart down the vent as the lead ram keeps shooting at me. _Shit, now they know im here, they think i'm a cop and there gonna kill me. And god dammit my leg hurts, maybe I should have stayed at the precinct like Nick and Judy said. _I look down at my leg and see that my pants are ripped and that a fair bit of blood is darkening my white fur, I also see a strand of pink irritated flesh hanging off my leg, _That has to come off before I fix my leg, _I think as I prepare myself for what i'm about to do_. _I grab the strand of flesh and before I can stop myself I rip it off. I scream and almost black out from the pain. The bleeding worsens and I quickly take of my hoodie and tear off the sleeves to tie around the now gaping wound in my leg. I hear a ram threaten from somewhere in the distance, "You can run but you can't hide copper!"

"Clawhauser, what is it, were about to head into the school!" Nick's irritated voice crackles over the radio. _Shit._

"Well, I can't seem to find jack, and one of the cruisers is mis-" Clawhauser doesn't get to finish.

"WHAT?! CLAWHAUSER YOU FUCKING MORON, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" this comes from Judy and makes even me jump.

"Wilde, Please maintain your professionalism, Clawhauser is dispatching officers as we speak, right Clawhauser!" Chief says.

"Uhhhhh, yep i'm dispatching officers right now!" Ben says in a panic. I take out the radio and look at it. _Well, I guess I can't get in to much more trouble right, It would be best to let them know where I am._

"That won't be necessary." I say into the radio with a slightly pained voice from the wound in my leg.

"JACK!" Nick and Judy both shout into the radio.

"Son, where are you?" Nick says serious enough to let me know not to lie to him.

"I'm in the High School, In the vents," I take a deep breath before continuing, "There leader is in the teacher break room with Jessica, the nurse from the hospital, and a female arctic fox, I think they raped her. You guys ne-".

"What's wrong?" Judy asks.

"What?" I say back trying to sound confused

"Jack, what is wrong, your in pain, I know it so don't you dare lie to me!" she yells through the radio. I sigh.

"I might have, gotten shot in the leg." I say looking at my leg, "But I got the bleeding under control and it didn't hit the bone, it passed right through, trus-"

"Jack, get out here right now" Judy says actually crying. I gasp when I realize how she must feel.

"I. I can't" I say, " That fox I saw, I know her, She was in my last life. Like my human life. I need to help her".

"No you get out here right now. I am ordering you, JACK WILDE GET OUT OF THAT SCHOOL RIGHT N-" I turn the radio off.

"Sorry mom but i'm not an officer so you can't order me to do anything, SK needs my help!" I say before turning and limping of down the vent. Unluckily for me the grate I step on next gives and I fall through the vent land with a thud and a groan on the hard white tile floor below me. With a grunt I push myself up and try to get my bearings. I hear someone coming behind me and dart across the hall into a classroom. I hide behind the door but keep it open just to make sure nothing looks amiss. I peek through the window of the door and realize that there is a large blood pool below the vent I fell from. I also notice that to my horror, the radio I stole is laying in the blood pool. I see two rams walk around the corner, a bodyguard and the leader who shot me. They stop when they see the blood and radio.

"That's a lot of blood you lost there copper, and it looks like you lost your radio too, I guess you won't need it anymore" the leader says before he smashes it to bits with his hoof, "It's only a matter of time before you bleed out or we find you from the blood trail you are going to leave, especially with all the blood you're losing"

They walk down the hall and turn left leaving me alone slowly bleeding out. I look down and see that I have started to bleed worse again, _I bet I have about 5 minutes before I start leaving a trail._ I slowly creep from the classroom and limp down the hall towards the teacher break room. I walk up to the door and listen for life inside the room. I hear a Large mammal inside and guess that it must be the other bodyguard ram. _If I want to beat him I have to hit him before he realises what is going on. Here goes nothing, hopefully my black belt skills from my human life can help me out here._

I knock on the door and wait for the ram to walk over and open it, he does, and as soon as there is enough room for me to fit I roll under his legs and hammer the back of his knee with my baton, he falls in pain and almost crushes me but I roll out of the way. Then I jump onto his chest and with one huge and powerful blow break the baton over his head, he is out cold and I roll him over and use the two cuffs I have to restrain him to a big table meant for elephants. I stand but fall and realise that my strength is starting to leave me from my blood loss. I look down at my leg in a daze and see that my makeshift bandage has come completely off and that the bleeding has once again intensified. I feel a presence next to me and look up to see Jessica with some type of bandage gesturing for me to lie down.

"Jack, how did you get in here, and how did you take the ram down, he is huge. And how did you get such a nasty wound?" she asks while quickly bandaging my leg to try and stop the bleeding.

"Bullet" is all I can muster to say as I feel like i'm about to pass out, but I won't, I need to save SK, "That fox over there," I point at SK, "is she awake, can we move her, we need to get out of here".

"Her?" Jessica says surprised, "We should be more concerned about you, I'm surprised you are still conscious, and you look like you have lost a lot of blood".

"More than you know," I reply but push myself up and limp over to SK, "we need to get her out of here, She is really important, like royalty." I look over at Jessica who just stares at me with a loss for words.

"Ok but you need medical attention, and fast, You're losing too much blood still" She says with a concerned expression. I Ignore her look and pick up SK's naked fox body, seeing SK gives me the strength I need to walk down the hall towards the side exit of the school which I hope is unguarded. We round the corner and I breath a sigh of relief when I see the exit with no rams anywhere in sight. We are halfway to the door when I hear a gunshot. I quickly check myself as I turn around to see the lead ram hold a pistol in the air. I look over at Jessica who has a deer in headlights look about her, I bump her and gently give SK to her, I mouth "Don't stop walking no matter what, get her out of here!" She nods and keeps walking towards the door.

"Which one of you is the cop" the ram says. _Good, he wants to talk, I can use that to buy time._

"There isn't a Cop, I'm the one you shot, I stole the radio and police gear to try and break in hear and take you out." I say to the ram, my voice more confident then I feel.

"Why would you try to take me out" the ram askes rather amused. _It's time to see if I possess the luck of the fox. _I think to myself praying that I get out of this.

"Last summer, You Shot my mom with the Night Howler serum and she killed my family, I alone survived" I lie as I check behind me and see Jessica softly close the exit door behind her. _We did it, Good Job Jessica, wish me luck. "_I had been adopted by her just a year before, It was my best foster home yet, and you ruined it" I say with rage that seems to come from nowhere.

"Is that so, and where do you live now" he asks while slowly aiming his weapon at me, "I'll be sure to send them your body".

"I am now the son of Judy and Nick Wilde, I am Jack Wilde" I say, the ram pauses for a second.

"I heard about you, you showed up in a hospital with a bullet hole in your chest" He says.

"Ahhh, so sheep can read" I tease while taking off my shirt to show him the incision in my chest, "And yes I am hear to kill you, I just wanted to spell it for you because you are so dumb" my tuants get the reaction I want, the ram lowers his head and charges me, I wait until the last second to side step his charge and grab his horn to use his momentum against him. It works and I flip him so he lands on his back, I grab the gun and shoot his right leg. He howls and grabs for me so I shoot his other leg.

"You Basterd, I'll kill you" he hisses.

"That's for shooting me." I say turning and walking away, "Look I would love to chat but I've got a place to be so i'll come back for you later ok, don't go anywhere" I chuckle at my joke as I limp around the corner. Once I make it around the corner my vision blurs and dark spots form and I reach out for a wall. I find one and follow it until I become to weak to walk and fall to the ground dropping the gun. On my knees I open my eyes and see the front door of the school. _I'm so close, just another 25 feet. _But i'm stopped when a hoof grabs me by scruff and lifts me up.

"You are gonna pay for shooting bossman's knees out and strapping Bucky to a table with your life" the other bodyguard says maniechly as he holds his gun to my head.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I look up to see Nick sprinting forward and jumping up to knock the ram out with a Baton. Nick lands his hit right as the Ram pulls the trigger, the rams arm jerks but not fast enough and the bullet grazes my left cheek. I fall to a bloodied heap on the ground and see Nick shoot the ram twice in the head with his gun. Nick runs over to me and holds me tight to his chest.

"It's Gonna be ok Jack, I've got you It's gonna be ok" Nick says. "I'm gonna move-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG. Nick is cut off by a machine gun throwing bullets in our direction from down the hall. Nick grabs me and dashes behind the front desk.

"Damit, won't these guys just die!" Nick curses as he checks his weapon and fires 10 shots down the hall to suppress the machine gunner. "Judy, I've got Jack, he needs medical right now! We are pinned by a machine gunner, I need you here right now!"

"Were coming Nick, hold on for 10 more seconds!" Judy yells over the radio. I hear more gunfire and see 3 officers in S.W.A.T. gear running towards us firing their weapons. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement down the hall. I look to see a sheep pointing a pistol at Nick.

"Nick GET DOWN!" I yell as I jump to put myself between him and the ram with the gun. The gun goes off and I feel a searing hot pain erupt in my right side and slice through my body as the bullet hits me. I fall to the ground beside Nick and as he looks down at me and I see a bullet strike his shoulder. He falls backwards but gets up and shoots the ram in the forehead. The officers run past us with riot shields and provide cover fire while 4 EMTS run in with 2 stretchers. Nick refuses to lie down though and as they inject me with pain meds I say, "It's gonna be ok, i'm not gonna die, I promise". The Last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness is Nick's and Judy's heads above me telling me i'm gonna be alright.

Nick's P.O.V

When Jack passes out

At high school

"It's gonna be ok, i'm not gonna die, I promise." Jack weakly says to me before he passes out. Judy runs up and sees me leaning over him and lets out a cry of anguish, EMT's come to take Jack away and Judy and I follow them to an ambulance. They stop me from getting in.

"Sir I can not let you ride with us, you can ride in the next one." a young deer buck says to me before yelling at another EMT and telling him to be ready for the next case and closing the door as the ambulance drives off. I turn around and see Judy more pale than i've ever seen her

"Ohhh my god, NICK! You've been shot!" Judy screams looking at the large amount of blood on my uniform.

"No, this is Jack's blo-" I stop when a sudden wave of pain and nausea hits me, my right shoulder feels like its been hit by a freight train, "Ouchy, maybe some of this is my blood." I say as I collapse. The last thing I see is the ground rushing up to meat my face.


	3. The calm before the storm

3 days later

Zootopia central hospital

Jack's P.O.V

"Ohhhhh, my head." I say groggily as I wake up to bright lights and a terrible migraine.

"Jack!" both Nick and Judy jump off of their chair and run over to me.

"Hey, mom, dad, what happened, why am I-, Ohhh." I gasp as the memories come flooding into my mind. "I'm, sorry." I confess looking down at the wight sheet laying over me.

"Jack, look at me," I look up at Judy and give a week smile, her face is soft and she looks like she has been crying, "although you disobeyed Nick and I, all we care about is that you are safe." I smile a little, relieved that I'm not getting chewed out, "But, that does not mean you are forgiven for what you did. It was reckless and dangerous, you could have died. You almost did die!" Judy yells at me making me wince.

"Ok carrots, that's enough for now, we can talk about this later, Jack needs to rest." Nick says gently patting my good leg and starting towards the door. I notice he has his right arm in a brace.

"Dad, I told you" I say, "I told you I wouldn't die, and that was a promise. So I promise I won't disobey you like that again ok, I promise".

"I'll hold you to that son." Nick smiles before walking out of the room followed closely by a nervous Judy. I close my eyes and sleep for 15 hours straight.

2 weeks later

In the hospital visiting sk

Jacks P.O.V.

"Uggggggh, I hate these crutches!" I wine following behind Nick and Judy down the hall towards SK's room, she still hasn't woken up, but today feels different.

"Well that's what you get for disobeying us," Judy counters, "I hope you learned your lesson." she turns looking back at me with an intense stare.

"Haha" I laugh nervously, "I think I learned just how much I hate hospital food and that alone is enough to keep me out of here". That earns a chuckle from Nick who in turn receives a hard punch in the arm from Judy.

"Ouch Carrots" Nick fakes, "Ohhh come on, that was funny, you have to admit!" Judy chuckles a little bit and reaches for the door handle for SK's room. I told my parents about what SK meant to me and who she was in my old life. Although Nick and Judy approved of me wanting to save her, they both thought what I had done was too dangerous. However, Nick enjoyed learning that I know how to fight and promised to spar me once I heal.

"Here we are," I say, "thanks you guys for letting me come to see her like this, it means a lot.". We walk in and what I see shocks me. SK is wrestling with her tail while trying to untangle herself from her IV and electrodes. "SK!" I shout in excitement and start towards her on my crutches. She looks up and freezes when she sees me.

"No, no, get away, what the Hell is this!?" she cries backing away from me.

"No SK, it's me Ethan, we're in zootopia, your a fox just like me, look that's your tail!" I try to explain to her pointing at her tail in her paws. She looks down at her tail, back at me, then at a mirror to find a beautiful Arctic fox staring back at her.

"What-" she says overcome with shock before her eyes roll back in her head and I jump to catch her and lay her back on the hospital bed as she faints, but I trip over my crutches and she lands on top of me.

"Hahahaha" Nick wailes, "I guess you are just so good ladies fall from just the sound of your voice. Hahahahaha!" he continues to chuckle trying and failing multiple times to gain control of himself.

"Haha, very funny" I say, slowly picking SK up and lifting her into bed. Judy runs back into the room followed by Jessica the nurse. _I didn't realize she even left, she must have gone to tell Jessica that SK was awake._

"What happened?" Judy asks confused.

"Well Jack tried to comfort SK b- but she fa-haha fainted and landed on top of him Hahahahaha!" Nick breaks down again leaning against the wall to support himself. Judy looks at me and I just roll my eyes in annoyment.

About an hour later SK stirs and moans. Then her eyes shoot open and she shoots up remembering what happened before she passed out. "Woah woah there, easy," I say when she jumps and scoots towards the side of the bed, "relax, it's me, it's Ethan.".

"B-but how" SK says in shock, but she gets a little less tense and she shakes her head, "Ugh these lights, why are they so bright, and you, you ate something for lunch that smells really good, what is going on, and why are you a fox, and why am I a fox, what's going on, where is Zootopia, and why are you hurt, how are we here, wha-" I interrupt her raising my paw.

"Look," I say, " I will answer all your questions in time, but first we need to make sure you are healthy, is it alright if I call the nurse in, she is a nice deer named Jessica." SK just nods and I can tell she is upset. "Hey, it's gonna be ok, your gonna get used to it ok, I'll help you ok, look at me, you'll be fine Ok?" She smiles and nods a little, "there's a smile, alright imma go get the nurse, don't go anywhere ok". I leave her room and walk down the hall and bump into my new parents coming back with dinner. "Hey mom, hey dad, she is awake and I calmed her down a little I'm going to get Jessica, don't go in till I get back though." They both nod in agreement and I turn and run off towards Jessica's big desk.

5 days later

SK's P.O.V.

Jack's Judy's and Nick's house

_Ethan, or Jack as he now goes by looks good, like really good even though he is hurt, his fox body looks really good. It took 3 days to get used to him and the fact that I'm a fox as well, but it seems better now_. I think as I sit in the guest bedroom. I can smell his scent in my pillow. I can smell where he sat in the corner of the room and cried, I have sat in that same place and cried a few times as well. Apparently Judy and Nick, the bunny and fox are his new parents. They are really great, but there house is a little small for the four of us, but I guess they weren't expecting to have to take care of the 2 of us. Jack has been sleeping on the couch even though I told him I didn't mind sleeping with him. I think he still worries about what happened in our old human lives with that jerk of a senior I dated. I hope he doesn't worry to much about me. We got home late last night from the hospital after Nick and Judy convinced the staff to let them take us home. Jack had surgery again two days ago to take out his internal stitches. I haven't had time to really talk to Jack in private. _I need to talk to him, we have to figure out what happened and how we both got here. _I check the clock on the desk and see that it is 7:30 in the morning. _Well, time to go greet the day I guess._ I push myself off the bed and walk over to the door. As I open the door the smell of blueberries and pancakes hits my nose.

"Mmmmm, that sure smells great" I say walking towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Jack is helping Nick make blueberry pancakes while Judy sets the table in the dining room.

"Morning SK!" Jack says to me and as I walk past him he jutts his crutch out at me playfully. I jump over it and laugh.

"Awwww, is someone so jealous of mammals with two good legs he is trying to get revenge" I say and watch as a slight blush becomes visible under his white fur.

"Hey Snow" Nick calls to me using my 'Nick-name', "think fast!" He calls sliding the milk jug along the counter towards me. I grab it right before it slides off the counter and shoot him a taunting glare, "Nice catch, can you take that over to the table for me, breakfast is almost ready and Jack here has been about as slow as a sloth this morning, even with only one crutch" Nick teases as Jack moans in irritation.

"Ok, sure thing, I'll pick up Jack's slack" I tease. Jack throws his arms up forgetting about his crutch witch falls to the floor clattering loudly.

"Ahhh, that's just great" he says bending down to pick it up. _He's so cute when he tires to be mad. _I think to myself as I walk over to the table and sit down next to Judy who just smirks at me.

"Come on Jack!" Nick calls running into the dining room carrying a large plate of pancakes followed by a blushing Jack who works his way around the table to sit next to me.

"You'll pay for that" he whispers me, "Just remember I know where you sleep." he says in a hushed tone. I giggle and grab a large pancake off the top of the stack and start eating.

After Breakfast

Nick and Judy's house

Jacks P.O.V.

After we finish breakfast I go to take a shower while SK watches T.V. and Nick and Judy get ready for work. When I get out of the shower I realise I forgot to grab a shirt and as I hobble over to my pile of clothes in the living room I catch SK looking at me. "Like something you see there" I tease, she blushes and looks away.

"Sorry," she says, "I've just never seen you shirtless before, especially as a fox, it's just so different."

"I feel ya," I say putting a shirt on, " Honestly the first time I saw you in the school, I couldn't take my eyes off of you" I admit sheepishly with a small blush.

"Ya, well I don't think I would be able to take my eyes off of me either if I were you." she says getting up from the couch and swaying her hips from side to side while walking over to me. I blush even harder and make my way back towards the bathroom as she chuckles behind me.

"Hey Jack wait up," Judy calls from behind me, "since this is the first time Nick and I are working since the high school incident, I am putting SK in charge."

"Ahhh but Mom!" I wine, "That's not fair."

"I think it's plenty fair, now SK, he is not to leave the house, the same goes for you too, If you need to, feel free to lock him in that bathroom," Judy pauses looking over at me, "Im sorry Jack but I told you there would be consequences, and this is one of them".

"Wait What, there's more!?" I yell as Judy walks out the front door shutting it behind her. I turn around and see SK smiling deviously behind me. "Shelby Kate Christopher, I swear to god if you try to lock me in that bathroom, I will hurt you."

"Ohhh you're so threatening, I think it would take a whole flick to knock you on your ass right now." SK teases sitting down on the couch and patting it gesturing for me to sit down, "No. I won't lock you in the bathroom, we have to much to talk about and you know it". I sigh.

"Fine, I'll start. Why the fuck are you here. I thought I told you to run!" I suddenly snap at her surprising even myself with the anger in my voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, and i'm happy your here, well like i'm not but, uggghhhh, you know what I mean!".

"Hmph, apology accepted, but the thing you got wrong is that I did run, once I realised you were gone and that there was nothing I could do about it, I ran." she says with a sad sigh.

"Ohhh, i- i'm sorry, I didn't know. But then, how are you here?" I ask confused.

There is a pause, and I see SK thinking about the question, "I think, yea, that's got to be it. There was an explosion or a bomb of some kind. I don't know what happened. But the next thing I new, I was a fox and you were there, as a fox too. And that pretty much brings us to today. But I have to ask, your chest, what happened, you weren't shot there at the High School too, were you?" she asks confused.

"No, you see, after I died back at the concert I heard a voice, it asked me to choose between a life with no worries, or a life loaded with worries and the opportunity to save millions of innocent lives, I chose the second option, I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. Anyways, apparently a family of otters found me in an alley with a bullet hole in my chest and brought me to the hospital, I flatlined three times but they brought me back each time. I woke up just like you, I tried to strangle my tail and passed out too."

"Wait so how long have you been here exactly?" she realises.

"I have been in zootopia for," I pause remembering for the first time to myself how long i've been in Zootopia, " almost two months yeah, I showed up here on october 31st and it is currently December 24th. Holy shit, Christmas is tomorrow. I didnt even realise it!"

Later that day

Jacks P.O.V.

Nick Judy and Jack's home

"Guys, we're home!" Nick calls. I look over at Sk who is hiding behind a corner across the hall and nodd.

"SURPRISE!" we both shout as we wrap a very surprised Nick and Judy in Christmas lights and hold mooseltoe above their heads. Nick looks at Judy, then at me, then back at judy who gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Sly Bunny, did you plan this?" Nick asks.

"Hahahaha, me? NO!, these two did this on their own" Judy laughs as Nick smiles uncomfortably.

"We thought it would be good to spread some Christmas cheer since, you know, it's only like one day away" Sk says with a warm smile turning and walking down the hall towards the living room.

"Is that, that can't be right, I never forget about Christmas" Nick says in shock checking the calendar on the wall. "Wow, I guess we have been a little busy with you Jack, and all the trouble you have caused, but wow time flies. We need to set up the tree, Hang the lights, I haven't even gone to any stores yet!" Nick cries as he runs towards the living room. He stops though when he sees that SK and I found the decorations and set up the tree.

"We realised it was almost christmas and found your decorations in the attic, we set up the tree but wanted to wait to decorate it until you got back. I did hang up the lights outside though, your blueprints were very helpful" I say receiving a glare from Judy. "Hey, I tried, and at least this time I didn't leave the property, mostly because SK tied me to a leash, but still, I didn't leave the property!"

Judy turns to SK who is humming nervously, "I am mad at you for letting him outside, but good idea with the leash, how did you guys hang the lights though, we don't have a latter and you are too short to reach that high." Judy says walking to the front door and opening it to see if the lights are really hung.

"Jack and I used to rock climb competitively when we were humans, and although he is hurt, he did pretty well getting his half of the lights up." SK says winking at me, "He always thinks he is better than me, but he never stands a chance against me."

"Really, you two know how to climb?" Nick asks, "Is that how you got into the vents Jack" Nick asks me. I nod sheepishly and limp over to an the tree to put an ornament on it. After we finally finish decorating the tree I realise it's dark out and run outside to plug the lights in.

"Ohhhh," Judy says when the lights go on, "those are beautiful you guys" Judy jumps up and down and punches me in the shoulder.

"That light bulb is out" Nick says pointing up at the lights. Sk and I walk up next to him to see what he is pointing at. But as we near him, he spins around holding some Mooseltoe in his paw right above me and SK's heads. "And gotcha, I know what needs to happen to fix the light" Nick says with a sly smirk, I look at him, my jaw hanging open from shock.

"Jack" SK says and I turn to face her. Before I figure out what's going on, I feel a kiss on my nose, it tingles and I sneeze and look back at SK with surprised and confused look. "HAHAHA, you should see the look on your face, your almost the same color as Nick, HAHAHAHAHA!".

"And got it, thank you Nick" I turn to see that Judy recorded the whole thing on her phone, "It's called a hustle sweetheart!" Judy says to me hugging Nick and giving him a kiss and running back inside before I can recover.

"Pay back." Nick says before turning and walking back inside. I look over at SK and see her smiling at me.

"Ohhh come on Jack, I already told you I love you, why can't I give you a kiss" she says giving me a warm hug and looking up at me with big beautiful brown eyes.

"I think, you can." I say recovering from my stupore. Before I can stop myself, I bend down and kiss her passionately on the lips. Now it's her turn to be shocked and as she turns away I catch an amazing aroma coming from her body. It causes my member to stiffen slightly and I turn away from SK to look at the house. I look back at SK and see her smiling at me, "Come on," I say, "let's get back inside, its cold out here" I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk inside. _It looks like christmas has come early this year_.

The next morning December 25th

Jack Nick and Judy's house

Jack's P.O.V

I stir from my place on the couch. I push myself off of the couch and wince when I put weight on my stiff injured leg. _That one isn't healed yet,_ I curse to myself using the wall as a support to walk down to the bathroom. After I relieve myself I realize there are presents under the tree, _it's Christmas! But how are there presents, we didn't have time to go out and get things did we, maybe Nick and Judy went out late last night after we fell asleep. _I limp over to the tree and sit down in front of it and send a message up to the angel on top of the tree, _to whatever forces brought me to this point, thank you, I wouldn't want it any other way, so thank you._

"Are those, presents?!" SK asks walking up and sitting down besides me staring at the large stack of presents in front of us.

"Yes, those objects are called presents" Nick says leaning on the couch behind us staring happily at the large stack, "Judy and I felt bad about forgetting about Christmas and we had some cash to blow so we hit the stores last night after you guys fell asleep." he says with a triumphant smile.

"You didn't have to go and do that dad" I say, "but thank you, and I hope you accept late gifts, because I'm getting you all something" I say. "I feel bad for not being prepared."

"Don't worry," SK says running back down the hall towards the guest room, "I got something for everyone!"

"What?" I ask intrigued, _how did she have time to get something,_ "How did you have time to go get something?".

"I didn't, so I made something last night!" She calls back. She come back to the living room with a gift in her paws about the size of judy's c-pad and I wonder what it is. I make a grab for it but she jumps away wagging her digit at me, "No no Jack, we are opening this last." I stick my tongue out at her and turn toward Nick who has seated himself on the couch. Judy comes running into the room with another present and sets it down next to the already large stack.

"What is that carrots?" Nick asks confused.

"It's a present!" Judy replies excitedly, "For you" she adds with a sly smile.

"Ohhh, two can play that game my dumb bunny" Nick says getting off the couch and walking down the hall towards a closet. He pulls out a large present and 2 smaller boxes. "I got something for you too" he says returning a sly smile to a shocked Judy.

"Well, since it seems all the presents are here and we are all ready, let's enjoy this beautiful Christmas morning" I say crawling over to the pile and handing the presents out to everyone. The last one I hand out is the big one from Nick to Judy, it is very heavy and I struggle to pass it over to Nick who sets it down next to Judy. "What's in that dad" I ask while crawling over to my pile which SK stacked neatly for me.

"You will see my son." Nick says, "So how do we want to do this, all at once, or youngest to oldest?"

"Let's do youngest to oldest, i've always wanted to do that but with 275 brothers and sisters it takes too long." Judy says, _275, I have 275 uncles and aunts I will never be able to memorize all of their names!_

"Then I guess that means I'm first!" SK says tearing into her first present, a medium sized box. Inside is a cute flannel and some nice pants. "I saw these in the store!" SK exclaims.

"I know, saw you looking at those, I hope they are your size" Judy says with a large smile.

"They are perfect!" SK says clutching the clothes to her chest. I look over at my presents and see that there are 5 varying in size from one, the size of a coffee mug to the other being a the size of a printer. I select the smallest. I look up at Nick to see if the present I have chosen is a good one, he nods and winks at me. I open the small box and inside, is a smartwatch labeled Gear S3 Frontier.

"No way, I had the older version of this In my old life, these things are awesome!" I say putting it on and powering it up.

"Really, maybe that's how I knew you would like it, and the guy gave it to me for free, said it was on the house, I hope it serves you well." Nick comments giving me a smile.

"Now it's my turn!" Judy says, "I know which one i'm opening." Judy says walking over to the large present, it's very skinny but it is taller and longer than Judy.

"Hey carrots, do you mind if we save that one for last, believe me it will be worth it." Nick says handing her 2 smaller boxes, "Ohhh stop pouting, you can open the both of these ones instead, come on, please." Nick asks and Judy takes the two presents, the first one Is A beautiful Carrot necklace with gold and diamonds. Judy gasps and puts it on.

"Nick this is beautiful, I love it" Judy says opening the other smaller box, Inside is a brass key attached to a carrot keychain, "What is this for Nick" Judy asks, confused.

"You will see, but if it helps I have one too." Nick says holding up another key with a blueberry keychain. "I might have forgot to mention that although I got the gift for you, I get to use it too." Nick adds only leaving Judy, SK, and I more confused. "Ohh yea, it's my turn!" Nick says excitedly. Nick grabs his present from Judy and cuts into it methodically with his nail. It is a PAW-Station 4, the latest and greatest in gaming consoles. "Judy this is awesome, I can't wait to set it up" Nick says as giddy as a kid.

"I figured our PAW-Station 2 was a little bit outdated." Judy says with a giggle watching Nick read the package. "Alright SK, it's your turn again" Judy says.

We open the next round of presents, SK and I both get computers. As Judy Gets ready to open the big one, Nick says, "Hey, Carrots, how about we let the kids finish opening theirs, yours is going to take some explaining to do." Judy looks at Nick with a questioning gaze but shrugs and motions for me and SK to finish opening our gifts. SK gets 4 more gifts aside from her fist gift and her computer; another shirt; an i-PAWD like judys; a gift card that Judy tells her is for school supplies; and a brass key with a snow keychain. I get 3 more gifts including another brass key, this one with a fox face keychain; a giftcard for school supplies; and clothes, a nice flannel, shirt and jeans. Nick turns to Judy and says, "Alright, you've waited long enough, would you like to open your gift for us and figure what these keys mean" Nick practically pounces on the present and rips off its front wrapping. We all gasp when we see a large picture of night shot of the city.

"Nick this a beautiful picture but how do our keys relate to it?" Judy asks still confused.

"Do you know where this was taken Judy?" Nick asks quizzically. Judy shakes her head 'no', "No idea at all, really, think a little harder." Nick says. I see a flash of realization in Judy's eyes and she brings her paws to her mouth. She begins to cry and jumps into Nicks open arms where he embraces her warmley.

"Dad, what's going on, what's wrong?" I say getting up from the ground, worried about why my mom is crying and what the picture means.

"N- Nothings wrong Jack!" Judy says, taking deep breaths, "Ohh Nick, how, how did you do it?!" Judy asks hiccuping.

"Do what?" SK asks grabbing my paw and standing next to me.

"Mr. Big owed us a favor after what we did for him in the Nighthowler case. I asked him to pay us back and he bought us our dream home!" Nick says with excitement standing and walking to grab the car keys and his wallet.

"Wait, you mean, for that house you guys told me about?" I say starting to realise what is going on.

"Bingo!" Nick says, "Come on, let's go see our new home!" Nick says running out the door followed closely by Judy. I start to follow but SK grabs my arm giving me a questioning look.

"House?" She implies curiously.

"Before we showed up they were looking for a new house in a nicer neighborhood" I explain while grabbing my crutch and hobbling out the door with SK. We drive through Savannah central to a temperate subzone called the Mtn-Forest plaza. I look it up on my phone to find out its weather, climate, and geographical features. It has diverse weather ranging from humid temps in the 70's to 90's in the summer, to snowy a winter with average temps in the teens, and although the summers seem a little bit warm for me, the winters seem perfect. The ski resort located 30 min from our house is a plus too and when Nick finds out I snowboard he insists that we are all going to the resort in the next few weeks. We pull into the driveway of a blue 2 story home, it is meant for medium small to medium size animals but it has vaulted seedlings 12 feet high to allow for larger animals. I get out of the car and walk up to the front door and test my key, it fits perfect and I open the large oak door. Inside is a decent mud room which leads to an open floor plan kitchen, living, and dining room. On the right side of the living room is a metal spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. On the far side of the open floor plan space is a sliding back door which leads to a large deck and backyard. I wipe my paws and walk out of the mud room followed by SK, Nick, and Judy, to my left I notice a large kitchen with a walk in pantry with brand new appliances, separating the kitchen and dining room is a large archway connected to a fire place the acts as the main centerpiece for the living room which is connected to both the kitchen and dining room. There is a door on the wall to my right and I assume it is either a closet or bathroom. The house has natural and modern decorations and paints and everything is brand new and furnished to a T, there is even a 70" T.V. above the fireplace with a B.O.N.E. sound system.

"I call first pick on rooms!" I say reaching the spiral staircase and blocking SK from getting to the top. I clamber up it and find myself in a large loft with 7 doors connected to a large atrium at the center. _4 bedrooms, 2 full bathrooms each with 2 sinks, and a full master bedroom, walk in closet, and master bath on the second floor. _I remember from what Judy and Nick told me about the house. I check the first door to find the Master bedroom, I check the next door and see a bathroom, SK goes to the next door to find a large bedroom with a reading nook in the window and claims it. I limp to the next room and find a decent sized room with a large closet, but I go to the next door and open it to find my room. It is large enough to fit a desk, bed, and dressure and still have enough room in the middle to throw a party, but the real reason I want the room is because of the closet, or to be more accurate, the space above the closet. There is a ladder made out of shelves leading to the top of the closet and I climb it to find a space large enough for me to stand in, it's fairly deep and wide enough that I can lay down across it, it has good lighting and a skylight on the ceiling let's me see the sky clearly. _I have no clue what I am going to do with this but it is freaking cool and I am totally claiming this room. _I think as I carefully climb back down the latter to see SK sitting in the center of my room. When she sees me her ears perk up and she walks over to the ladder.

"What's up there Jack?" SK asks.

"It doesn't really matter, does it, this is my room." I say shooting her a knowing grin.

"Is it a secret room? I have one too, I just found it it's under the reading nook by the window, come on I'll show you!" She says running out of my room and over to hers. I follow her to her room and see that there is a hidden door in the bench of the reading nook. I crouch through and walk down a couple steps into a cosy room with one wall being completely a window overlooking the city. I gasp.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I say in shock looking out over a snow filled neighborhood in the foreground to the city of zootopia.

"I know, I bet you don't get this type of view in your secret room." SK says walking back up the steps out of the room.

"You just wait until tonight, you will be blown away by the view from my room!" I say excitedly following SK out of her room and back down the staircase to find Nick and Judy laying on the carpeted living room floor laughing.

"What is it?" I ask, confused at what's so funny.

"Nothing!" Nick says catching his breath, "We're just so happy that the two of you came into our lives, that we got this house, that we get to live this life!" He says before gathering all 3 of us in a big group hug.

"Ohhh, wait I still have another present for you guys!" SK says running out to the car before coming back in with her wrapped gift. She hands it to Judy, "Thanks for the video." she says to Judy. Judy proceeds to open the gift and show a picture in a picture frame to Nick who starts laughing so hard he falls over.

"What is it, let me see." I say to Judy.

"Are You sure you want to see it Jack?" Judy asks slyly.

"Yes?" I say tentatively. Judy turns the picture so I can see. It is a picture of last night when we were outside looking at the lights after setting up the christmas tree, Nick is smiling holding mooseltoe over SK and mine heads, SK looks beautiful and she has a radiant smile on her face, I however have my jaw practically on the ground and stare with a half lidded smile into nothingness, I look stupid. Judy is on the left side of us closer to the camera, she is smiling at us laughing. "Where? How? What?!" I say in shock

"Judy sent me the video she took of Nick's revenge last night and I found the best frame in the video, phased it, and printed it out from the printer in my room." SK explains triumphantly. I sigh and look at the picture with a slight smile.

"Well, at least you got my good side." I say. We all burst out laughing and roll on the floor for 10 minutes strait,

"So, when can we move in?" Judy says jumping up and down in excitement.

"We can move in whenever, this house is under our names and completely paid for, thanks to Mr. Big." Nick says standing up and stretching.

"I cant believe he bought this for us!" Judy says.

"Well, with as much money as he probably got from inheriting Bellwether's fortune, this probably seemes like a penny." Nick explains walking over to the back door that leads out to the deck. He unlocks it and steps out into the snow kicking it up over his head playfully…


	4. First blood

5 days later, new years Eve

The new home

Jack's P.O.V

"Alright, that's it, the last box is unpacked!" Nick says coming back into the living room after recycling the empty boxes. "Feww, I'm beat, whos up for some bugga burgers?" Nick asks looking over at me sitting on the couch setting up my account on the PAW-Station 4.

"Me!" SK says coming down stairs, "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" She says, then she gasps, "Ohhh, sorry I didn't mean that I- I- I am just-".

"Really hungry," Nick suggests, "and don't worry, although it is a weird saying, it doesn't bother me or Judy, right Carrots." Nick says.

"Ohhh no, don't worry about it SK, yourr perfectly fine to say that, just, don't say it around any cows." Judy chuckles, "But seriously, how can you guys eat those things. Bugga burgers are awful!".

"That would be where you are wrong my dear Carrots, bugga burgers are a godsend!" Nick says.

"Amen to that!" I say getting up from the couch and turning off the T.V. and PAW-Station, "I would go for a bugga burger, also, when does the party start mom?" I ask grabbing the cane I'm now using instead of a crutch. SK and Nick call me 'old man' for it but it's easier to manage than a crutch, and more comfortable as well.

"Well, not until 9, but Fru Fru is coming over early to 'help' out, how, I don't know, I don't even think she could set the table if I asked her!" Judy exclaims.

"Ohh, well I can help you set up!" SK says. Judy happily accepts and SK tells me which Bugga burger she wants. Nick and I go get the burgers and some other supplies for the New Year's party we are throwing for the police force. When we get back it's 8:30 a few police cars are already out front of our new home. Nick and I walk in to see Ben sitting on our couch playing uncharted 4 on our PAW-Station 4. Nick's friend, Wolford jumps Nick when we walk in and tries to put him in a headlock, but Nick flips him over his back and Wolford grunts getting up as Nick walks over him. I walk past him and shrug my shoulders saying 'don't look at me, although I can pull the same move, it wasn't me this time'. I go upstairs and here a faint whisper and giggle coming from SK's room. I walk over to it and peak inside to see SK playing with Fru Fry's daughter Judy. I smile and go to put my stuff in my room. At 9 I knock on SK's door and point at my watch to tell her to check the time, then I head downstairs as the doorbell rings.

"I got it mom!" I call seeing Nick and Judy are both occupied in the kitchen cooking.

"Thanks honey!" She calls back. I walk up to the door and open it to see Chief Bogo.

"Chief, come in, how are you, I hope you found our house alright." I say in a polite manner directing the Chief towards our living room.

"Thank you Jack. I'm well, and I found your place all right, thank you for the directions. I'm glad to see you moving around better. How are you feeling?" He asks walking towards the living room.

"Hey Jack. Who is it?" Nick asks from the kitchen.

"It's the Chief" I call back, to Bogo I say, "I am doing better, I'm still sore but I can put more pressure on my leg now and my other than the wound to my abdomen im almost healed.". Bogo grunts and dismisses himself to a table with snacks on it.

"Hey, Chief buffalo-butt! How you doin?" Nick calls from the kitchen mockingly.

"Wilde, I thought I ordered you to drop that name!" the Chief says irritatedly turning towards the kitchen.

"And last I recall, I'm not on duty so _I _don't have to follow _your_ orders." Nick retorts.

"Wilde if you weren't my second best officer, I would fire you!" the Chief snorts.

"I love you too Chief!" Nick exclaims.

"I don't care Wilde" the Chief snaps before returning to the snack table. The night carries on and almost all the police force and their families come, most of the kids are sent upstairs but I stay downstairs for a while talking to officers until I feel a tug on my pants and see the tiny fennec fox Tom, finnick's son in an elephant onesie pointing upstairs. I am about to lead him upstairs when I hear some loud banging on our front door. _Who is banging on our front door, I thought everyone was here_. I think walking over to open the front door, however no one is outside and everything is quiet. I take a few steps outside and sniff the cool air. _Someone big was just standing here, where did he go, I can still smell hi-_ my thoughts are interrupted when I see a dark figure moving towards me. I turn and start to hop back towards the house dropping my cane and falling face first to the ground. I turn onto my back and see the mouth of a large black canvas bag coming towards my face. The HUGE ram holding the bag clamps it down around me and flips it up over his shoulder. I manage to slip my paw out of the bag and grab the back of his neck with my claws, he grunts and throws me across the yard.

"Ooof!" I grunt untangling myself from the bag.

"Your gonna pay for that you little bastard!" The ram snaps, "Now get back in the bag before I break your neck!".

"That's gonna be a no, I'm not a fan of confined spaces and weird rams," I reply back the the ram cooly, "plus I've already taken down two rams while in a worse physical state than this so your scare tactics won't work on me!"

"You haven't taken me down yet!" the ram says, "Plus you are still injured and cant use speed to your advantage, my brute strength will snap you like a twig."

"Man, your almost smarter than your friends, almost." I pause looking behind him to see Tom pick up my cane and run back inside. _Please go get someone you little fox, please go get the Chief or someone big, because this ram is too strong for me and I am not faster than him right now. I need to stall him._ "Hey, dummy, your right I'm not strong enough to fight you, or quick enough, but he is!" I bluff looking past him into nothingness, _if I'm gonna win this, I have to fight dirty._ He falls for my bluff and I take the chance to leap up towards his face barring my claws and aiming for his eyes. But my attack is to slow and he has quick reflexes and grabs me out of mid air and slams me to the ground, I feel a few ribs pop and I find breathing much more painful. "Ughhhhh" I wrasp trying to get air back into my lungs. The ram steps over me straddling me. _Bad move mister, I'm fighting dirty,_ I think as I deliver a powerful kick straight into his balls with my good leg. He jumps away from me bending over and breathing hard. _I hope destroyed your manhood._ I think savagely. "How did that feel, like I said, your almost as smart as your friends." I cough out still finding it hard to breath.

"Alright that's it, I'm gonna kill you here, I don't care what the boss wants!" The ram shouts walking over to me and raising his right hoof high over my head. I try to move but i'm too slow to react and I realize that I won't clear his blow in time.

A lone shot rings out and the ram's body falls before he is able to bring down his hoof to kill me. Unfortunately he falls over on top of me smothering me and setting my ribs on fire. I hear someone running towards me and recognize the sound of the pawfalls as Nick's. Nick pushes the ram off of me and I gasp for air and try to sit up. But fall back down and yelp in pain.

"Are you alright, where are you hurt!?" Nick asks me frantically.

"Chest! Cant breath!" I wheeze out looking at nick with pleading eyes begging him to help me.

"Wilde what the hell is going on!" the Chief yells from the house.

"Bogo, get Garcia over here right now!" Nick shouts back, "And start your car right now, we need to get to the hospital!" Judy comes running out of the house and falls next to me crying.

"Ohh my god! Nick stop the bleeding!" Judy says mistaking the rams blood that I am covered in as my own. She presses down on my chest and I scream out in pain. Nick grabs Judy's paws but she fights to put them back on my chest.

"Judy, stop! It's not his blood, your hurting him, look, I shot the ram, it's the ram's blood!" Nick says pointing at the dead ram laying next to me.

"I'm fine mom" I assure her, "I just got the wind knocked out of me no big deal, I think I may have broken a few ribs, but nothing else."

"Ohhh ya that's just fine, just a few broken ribs, no big deal my ass!" Nick says angrily.

"What happened? Oh my god Jack. No no no!" SK screams running over to my side.

"It's ok I'm ok, for the most part. My chest hurts like Hell though!" I say weakly sitting up and wincing.

"No, no make him lie down!" Garcia says running up to me. The tall deer lays me down and I see a worried look in his eyes when he sees the blood on my body.

"I'm ok, really, it's not my blood!" I say trying to calm down the situation.

"Not all of it," he says lifting up my shirt, everyone gasps when we see the large incision in my abdomen from where I was shot has been ripped half way open and I get woozy when I see dark red liquid slowly leak out and turn the white fur around it that same dark deep red. "We are going to a hospital, right now!" Garcia yells, "Hey Jack you think he broke your ribs right?" I nod a yes to his question, "Ok, I'm going to pick you up, this is going to hurt, a lot." Before I can react he picks me up under the knees and shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelp and grit my teeth trying not to cry.

"I know buddy hold on, we're almost to the car." he says walking towards Chief Bogo's car. Every step he takes sends searing hot sikes of pains through my ribs and I pass out from the pain and shock of it all.

* * *

Nick's P.O.V

When Tommy comes in with Jack's cane

The New Year's party, home

I am talking with Delgado and Wolford when I see something out of the corner of my eye. Tom, Finnick's son is wandering around lost holding Jack's cane. I excuse myself over to Tom, once he sees me he lifts up the cane for me to grab. "Hey bud, why do you have Jack's cane?" I ask curious, an uneasy feeling settles in my chest. Tom points to the front door which is open. Through the open door, I see a black bag go flying across the yard followed by a fewming ram, sticking out of it is white paw covered in blood. _Jack! What, how is he outside, who is that ram, I need my gun. _I run over to the coatrack where I am keeping my sidearm, then I turn back to the door and see Jack facing the ram, his bloody paw curled into a fist. Then the ram looks behind him and Jack takes the opportunity to attack jumping up at the rams face with his claws unsheathed. Jack is to to slow though and the ram catches him out of mid air and slams into the ground, Jack yelps and rolls over weakly looking beaten. But the ram makes a mistake and straddles Jack, Jack takes what strength he has left to slam his good leg into the ram's nut sack. _He will be feeling that for a year,_ I think. The ram falls off to the side and for a second I think Jack might have taken him out. But the ram regains his composer and makes his way over to Jack, Jack looks up at him and I see him realise he can't move to get out of the way. In slow motion I see the ram raise his hoof to end my son's life, at the same time I raise my gun witch I remember I have in my paw and aim it at the rams chest. I fire just before the ram delivers his blow, the bullet goes a little high and ends up blowing the ram's head clean off. The lifeless ram falls onto my son who lets out a muffled yelp and I run to his aid.

"Are you alright, where are you hurt!?" I ask frantically.

"Chest! Cant breath!" Jack weases out looking at me with pleading eyes begging me to help him.

"Wilde what the hell is going on!" the Chief yells from the house.

"Bogo, get Garcia over here right now!" I shout back, "And start your car right now, we need to get to the hospital!" Judy comes running out of the house and falls next to me crying. _Jack has blood all over him but it's not his, he just said he can't breath and his chest looks deflated, he must have broken ribs!_

"Ohh my god! Nick stop the bleeding!" Judy says mistaking the rams blood that Jack is covered in as his own. She presses down on his chest and he scream out in pain. I grab Judy's paws but she fights to put them back on Jack's chest.

"Judy, stop! It's not his blood, your hurting him, look, I shot the ram, it's the ram's blood!" I say pointing at the what's left of the dead ram laying next to to Jack.

"I'm fine mom" Jack assures her, "I just got the wind knocked out of me no big deal, I think I may have broken a few ribs, but nothing else."

"Ohhh ya that's just fine, just a few broken ribs, no big deal my ass!" I say angrily. _God dammit, why does this kid always get hurt, it's like he has a death wish or something._

"What happened? Oh my god Jack. No no no!" SK screams running over to my side.

"It's ok I'm ok, for the most part. My chest hurts like hell though!" Jack says weakly sitting up and wincing in pain.

"No, no make him lie down!" Garcia says running up to us. The tall deer lays Jack down and I see a worried look in his eyes when he sees the blood on Jack's body.

"I'm ok, really, it's not my blood!" Jack says trying to calm down the situation.

"Not all of it," Garcia says lifting up Jack's shirt, everyone gasps when we see the large incision in his abdomen from where he was shot that has been ripped half way open and I get woozy when I see dark red liquid slowly leak out and turn the white fur around it that same dark deep red. "We are going to a hospital, right now!" Garcia yells, "Hey Jack you think he broke your ribs right?" he nods yes to Garcia's question, "Ok, I'm going to pick you up, this is going to hurt, a lot." Garcia picks Jack up as quickly and gently as he can and turns towards Bogo's car.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jack yelps and I cringe wishing Jack could pass out and not experience all the pain he is surely in.

"I know buddy hold on, we're almost to the car." Garcia says walking towards Chief Bogo's car. As if on cue, Jack passes out and his head lols to one side. _Few at least now he wont experience any pain. _Judy runs up next to me and we get in the car.

"I left SK in charge and promised we would call her once we get to the hospital." Judy informs me from the front seat as the Chief take off down the road. I am sitting in the back with Jack's head on my lap. Bogo's car is large enough that Garcia sit on the floor boards as he tries to stop the bleeding in the reopened wound. We make it to the hospital and I try to follow Jack as long as I can but I'm stopped outside the room by the doctor who saved Jack's life 2 times already.

"If You don't mind me asking Mr. Wilde," Dr. David Smith says to me while scrubbing clean to go in and operate for a 3rd time to save my sons life, "what the hell?! How the fuck does your son get into so much trouble!".

"Doctor, if I knew I would tell you." I reply coldly, wishing I know how and why Jack keeps getting into these situations.

"Well, If he survives this surgery, you and I are talking about keeping Jack safe." The doctor says walking into the O.R..

"Is he gonna be OK?!" Judy asks worried, "those jerks up front wouldn't let me through because I wasn't a fox!".

"I think he will be fine if he makes it through the surgery, he has severe internal bleeding that they need to stop." I say slowly. Judy starts to cry and I give her a hug wrapping my tail around her in love.

"Nick, what happened? I thought we finished off Bellwether's goons at the school." Judy breaks down in my arms. _Alright, i've had enough shit, I'm done waiting for things to happen, it's time to go on the offensive!_

"Judy, I'm going to go to the station to reopen Bellwether's case, we are going to stop these asswholes and put them in jail for life, tell SK that Jack will be fine, I'll be back in the morning!" I say giving Judy a kiss and walk out of the hospital towards the precinct one building. _You better look out asswholes, because you pissed me off, and foxes hold grudges for life…_

* * *

SK's P.O.V.

The hospital

6 am the next morning January 1st

_He looks so pale and fragile, Judy told me they operated on him for 6 hours. His breathing mask sounds like Darth Vader from Star Wars, still, I get a pit in my stomach when I look at his chest and abdomen witch are wrapped in clean white bandages hiding nasty wounds and large incisions from the surgery._ I become lost in the memories of our last life together, before we died. His heart rate monitor flickers a little and I look up to see him staring at me with cool green blue eyes unique only to him. "Jack, your awake!?" I ask surprised. He tries to speak but finds he can't through the breathing mask so he simply nods his head. "How do you feel" I ask pressing the nurse call button. He signs to me, 'tired, my chest hurts, I need water, how are you doing?', _I forgot I taught him sign language, I can't believe he remembers after all this time._ I smile and sign back to him 'much better since you are awake, we will get you water, the nurse is coming.', he nods slowly and smiles slightly. The nurse, Jessica a female deer, comes into the room and smiles.

"Hey there Jack, did you miss me so much you decided to come back, even with the awful food here?" Jessica says walking over to check Jack's monitoring machines. Jack smiles and nods, then makes a face and signs 'bad food' to me.

"He says he is happy to see you, but he needs some water and agrees that the food here is awful." I say to Jessica who tells us she will be back in a few minutes with water. 5 minutes later Judy walks into the room and drops her salad when Jack waves a hello to her.

"Jack! Don't scare me like that, when did you wake up?" Judy asks cleaning up the salad after gently giving Jack a hug. Jack shrugs and points at me.

"He just woke up, he says he is thirsty and sore but otherwise fine." I inform Judy.

"Can you talk Jack?" Judy asks wondering how I figured out how he was. Jack shakes his head no and points to the air mask, then he signs to me, 'sorry but looks like your my translatore until I get the mask off, tell Judy I say hi, ask how she is doing, also, where is Nick, he was here last night I think right'.

"Jack and I know sign language," I say, "he says hi, he asked how you are doing, he also asked where Nick is." I say with a warm smile directed at Jack.

"I'm much better now Jack, thanks for asking, and Nick is at the station working on a case." Judy says with a sad smile. Jack nods again and signs, 'what is the case about?'

"He asked What the case is about." I say to Judy.

"I'll tell you later, but right now you need rest so close your eyes and get some sleep." Judy replies back to Jack who rolls his eyes but is soon asleep.

"When we get out of this hospital, we are going to see my family in bunny burrow, we need to get away from this city for a while." Judy says softly to herself more then me. _That's a good idea, we could all use some fresh air…_

* * *

1 week later, Bunny Borrow

Jack's P.O.V.

The last morning in Bunny Burrow

_Man I love this farm,_ I think to myself as I walk along a dirt road, _to bad we have to go back, but starting school in 3 days will be fun, and SK will be there so at least I'll have one friend._ Earlier, during breakfast this morning, I watched the news when they broadcasted my story. Nick opened the Bellwether case again and then some reporters found me in the hospital and interviewed me about how I was involved.

_**Flashback to watching the news earlier…**_

"Jack! It's on come in here." Nick calls me from the living room of the Hopps's house. I walk in and see the leopardess anchor staring at the camera with a warm smile.

"Hello and good morning zootopia!" She says enthusiastically, "This morning we've got a few stories but the most interesting one by far is the first one. If you will remember, 5 weeks ago, Zootopia High School was held hostage by X-mayor Bellwether's supporters. Thanks to the heroic work of the ZPD no one was killed. But did you know, there was another hero in the school that day. An Arctic fox and adopted son of zootopia's finest officers, Judy and Nick Wilde, Jack Wilde snuck into the school and fed critical info to the police about the situation." A picture of my drivers license photo appears on screen next to the news anchor, " Jack was shot twice completing his mission, he even saved his father's life by taking a bullet to the abdomen that was aimed at his father's heart. Jack had since recovered and was living in his new home with Judy, Nick, and another Arctic fox, more on her later. During a new years party Jack answered the door to a ram with a sack, the ram tried to kidnap Jack, however, Jack was able to fight back, even after the ram had broken 6 of his ribs. Jack kept fighting long enough for his dad, Officer Wilde to shoot the ram saving his son's life. It seems that Nick wilde and his son Jack Wilde take turns saving each other's lives. Jack was transported to Zootopia central hospital where we were able to interview him and his lady friend fox who goes by SK. That interview is on our website and we encourage you to watch it to see that even after all Jack has been through, he is still his usual happy self. Our next story, right after this quick break…" some commercials come on and Nick turns off the T.V. sighing and shaking his head.

"Jack, I know there was nothing you could do about this last one, but you need to be more careful." Nick says gravely.

"I know dad, I'll try ok, but if I see something wrong, I have to fix it, it's who I am." Nick nods a at my comment and ruffles the fur on my head between my ears.

_**End flashback**_

I hear an engine behind me and turn to see Judy on a four wheeler speeding towards me.

"Need a ride?" She asks happily pulling up next to me.

"Sure let's get back to the house so I can pack up and we can leave." We turn back towards the house and drive home…


	5. More To Life Than It Seems

3 days later

Jack's P.O.V.

First day of school

"Aren't you excited?" SK asks me enthusiastically as we wait for the bus, Nick and Judy had to go to work early today but I don't really mind, I'm used to the bus.

"No, not really, I mean it will be interesting but it's just school." I reply spotting the bus moving towards us. I pick my bag up off the ground, I'm not allowed to wear it because my ribs are still healing but I don't mind, I don't have any school books yet so it's pretty light. "Well here we go, hopefully it's a good first day!" I say stepping onto the bus and moving down its row. I pick an unoccupied seat right behind the back wheel well on the right side. SK chooses the one on my left

"This is only the second time I've been on a bus" she says bouncing in her seat.

"Really, I used to ride one for 2 hours every day, it sucked." I snort making her giggle. The bus starts moving and out of habit I pull my earbuds from my left pocket but stop myself and look over at SK, who is looking out the window. "Hey, your first class is pre-calc right?" I ask.

"Yep, you have engineering, then pre-calc then we have lunch, you have physics with me, and then off period. Tomorrow you have welding first, then English, sign language with me,lunch, then P.E. which you can't do for another 3 weeks!" She says smiling at me. I chuckle thinking about how she memorized my schedule.

"SK, as well as you know my schedule I think you should take my classes." I say sarcastically. She laughs at my joke. _She is so cute when she laughs like that, her smile is so pretty. How did I end up with someone like her? After pre-calc she has English, then physics with me then yoga. Tomorrow she has P.E., then off, then sign language with me, then history._

"Haha very funny Jack, but you shouldn't be talking, I saw you memorizing my schedule earlier too, and looking at the school map the figure out where I would be at what times." She says shooting me a grin, I chuckle and shake my head but don't deny it because it's true. We ride most of the rest of the bus ride in silence and when we get to the school SK grabs my bag and runs towards the front doors, I chase her but stop almost instantly when a sharp pain in my chest causes me to bend over and take a few breaths to steady myself. SK sees and jogs back over to me and hands me my bag.

"Man, being hurt sucks." I complain standing strait and walking towards the front doors.

"I'm sorry," SK says with worried eyes, "I honestly forgot about your injuries, you can't see them under your shirt." She says blushing slightly.

"Its ok," I say, " it's my fault I'm hurt, I'll get better, and then you better watch out because I'm coming for you!" I suddenly bare my fangs and let out a small snarl. SK squeals and hops away a few steps in mock terror.

"Your a crazy fox," she says.

"I know." I reply.

"Your my crazy fox" she says smiling warmly taking my free paw in hers and leading the rest of the way to the front door of the school. I give SK a kiss on the cheek and we part ways to different ends of the school. I find my classroom on far end of the school, the teacher's name is Ms. Smith. I walk in to see a group of animals hugged around a table watching 2 mice duke it out, I see Ms. Smith at her desk staring into space.

I walk up to her and say calmly and urgently, "Ms. Smith, they are fighting over there." she snaps from her gaze, she is a graying lama with dull eyes and a half asleep face. Her face changes in an instant though and she bolts up running past me nearly knocking me down.

"Hey you kids, stop fighting this instant!" She yells trying to get everyone's attention, she makes her way to the table putting her hoof down between the fighting mice, they stare up at her in terror. "No fighting!" She says sternly before walking back towards me as I find a desk with a computer towards the front so that I can see. "Why didn't you stop them fox!" She sneers at me.

"I thought you would want to know, and my name isn't fox, its Jack, Jack Wilde." I say extending a paw to shake her hoof.

"Wait, your the fox that almost got everyone killed here 5 weeks ago trying to play the hero, I saw you on the news!" She says before abruptly turning and walking back to her desk ending the conversation. I sit down and power on the computer. A tall and skinny wolf walks over and sits down next to me.

"Hey" he says to me quietly, "What was she so pissed at you about, I mean, Ms. Smith is the worst teacher in the school but she doesn't usually chew out kids on the first day."

"I don't know exactly," I reply watching the strange lama stare into nothingness again, "I told her that those mice over there were fighting and she freaked out and asked me why I didn't break up the fight."

"Ahhh, well don't mind her to much, she is just a crazy old lama, rumor is, she had brain surgery and it went wrong so she is disabled now." The Wolf says to me, "Ohh, and by the way my name is Isaac." Isaac says offering me his paw witch I shake firmly.

"Nice to meet you Isaac, I'm Jack." I reply with a kind smile.

"Wait Jack, as in Jack Wilde, your the fox who saved us all." Isaac says turning in his chair to face me, his eyes alive with interest.

"Well, I only saved 2 people, the rest was the ZPD and my parents, they took out almost all of Bellwether's supporters." I say checking around to see if anyone is listening to me and Isaac, I don't want everyone to notice me.

"Ya but you took down the head honcho and his biggest bodyguard, how did you do it?" he asks incredulously.

"I know self defence, I am a black belt in it." I reply sheepishly not enjoying all the attention.

"Where were you shot, how many times, didn't someone attack you at your home during a new years party?" Isaac asks trying to get more info out of me, I look into his eyes and see only curiosity, no hate or jealousy, I read His body language and notice that he seems alert and completely interested in me. _I think that I might be able to trust this guy, he seems cool and I don't think he is going to try and go after me like Ms. Smith did, I guess I can tell him a little._

"Ok, I'll tell you. I was shot in the leg first, by a submachine gun, then I was shot in the abdomen by a machine gun. But before all of that I was shot point blank in the chest by a pistol, it nearly killed me. And yes I was attacked at my house during the New Year's. A ram tried to kidnap me but I fought back and he broke 6 of my ribs so I kicked him so hard in the balls he would never be able to have kids. He was going to kill me but my dad, Nick Wilde blew his head clean off with a gun saving my life." I says making Isaac's jaw drop.

"Wait, so you've been shot 3 times in the past 3 months, and you can still stand and walk and fight." Isaac says incredulously, "that's pretty nuts."

"You only know the half of it." I say thinking about how I also just became a fox 3 months ago. The bell rings and we start class, Isaac sits on my right and a short tiger with an cast sits on my left snacking on grapes. After first period I make my way to the pre calc room. The teacher is a gruff and disorganised bear, but I find him tolerable, unlike Ms. Smith. The class goes by quickly and as I make my way to lunch I see SK walking down the hall in front of me talking to a small female coyote. I sneak up behind SK and jab my pointer digit at her side. She lets out a small yip and turns to me with fake irritation.

"So, this him? This is Jack?" The coyote says to SK who nods.

"Yep, he's the fox who can't seem to stay out of trouble," she says, then turning to me, "I bet you already got involved in a fight this morning." She says flatly.

"Haha, well, I, uhh, your not wrong." I chuckle nervously looking down at the ground.

"Ohhh I so called it, what happened?" She asks stopping in front of me as we reach the lunch line.

"Ahh, well, that's not to important," I say deciding to change the subject, "so, who's your friend here?" I ask the coyote standing next to SK and I.

"Ohh, where are my manners?" SK says, "Jack, meet Katelyn, Katelyn, meet Jack!"

"Nice to meet you." I say to Katelyn extending my free paw.

"Nice to meet you to Jack. I've heard a lot about you, from what's on the news and all." She says shaking my paw and smiling, "Thanks for what you did here at the school, you saved everyone."

"I didn't save the school." I say grabbing some blueberries, and a medium-small bugga-burger from the food line, SK grabs a chicken salad and katelyn grabs some pasta. I give her a curious look and she laughs.

"My family is furtalian, pasta runs in our DNA." She says as we walk towards a table full of animals. "You two can eat with us if you want, we should have just the right amount of seats for you." She says as we walk up to the table. "Hey guys," Katelyn says, "this is Jack and SK, they are new here and I thought they could eat with us." I survey the table and see a lion, an ewe, an otter, a bunny, and a tall Arctic wolf, _Isaac!_ There are two empty seats next to him and I walk over and take the seat directly next to him.

"Fancy meeting you here." I say sarcastically.

"I could say the same to you," he replies, "I didn't know you knew katelyn."

"I just met her in the lunch line," I explain, "but SK and her had a class together and they became friends, kinda like you and me in Smith's class."

"Oooof, you have Smith, that's ruff." the lion says, "My name is Matthew by the way." His voice is a little higher than I expected and he is surprisingly graceful in his movements.

"Yea, and before the bell had even rung, she was chewing him out, and all he did was try to break up a fight." Isaac says waving his paws in the air. We continue to talk and eat and I find out the ewe's name is Sophie, the otter's is Justen, Matthew is the lion, and the bunny is Michal, she is from Israel. When lunch ends SK and I say goodbye to our new friends and make our way to physics. The class goes by quickly and after the bell we walk towards SK's next class. I give her a warm hug and walk back towards the commons to start my off period. I go back to the table we ate lunch at and get out my class syllabuses and start filling them out. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see a graying ocelot standing next to me.

"Your Jack right?" He asks sitting down next to me. I nod my head 'yes' but say nothing, "Good, my name is Daniel, I am the principal of this school and I just wanted to thank you for what you did 5 weeks ago here."

"Ohh well your welcome I guess, but I really didn't do all that much. The ZPD finished them off and saved you guys." I say wanting to just forget about what happened 5 weeks ago.

"No, I saw the tapes. From the point where they shot you through the vents, to where you fell 20 feet to the ground, when you took out the bodyguard in the teacher break room,and when you took down the leader of them all. I also saw you throw yourself in front of your dad to save his life. You are a hero." He says looking straight into my eyes. He stands up abruptly and walks away calling back to me, "I'm going to send you an email tonight asking you some things, I want you to speak in our assembly, talk to your parents about it and get back to me, see you around Jack!" He yells walking around the corner. The bell rings and I realise school is over for the day, I pack up my things and head to meet SK at the busses. I spot her talking to another girl, a darkly colored fox in a leather jacket and jeans. She says goodbye to the fox and as I walk up to her I ask.

"Who was that?"

"Her name is Alycia and she is one of my new friends, she's shy but really sweet." SK says stepping onto our bus. We ride home talking about our day, I tell her about Ms. Smith and she tells me about how her yoga instructor climbs and has been wanting to start a school team, she tells me i'd be allowed to join in 3 weeks. I roll my eyes and get off the bus at our stop. We get inside the house and I walk over to the table to find a note written by Judy:

SK and Jack,

Sorry we cant be home on your first day, Chief Bogo needs us for a ceremony at city hall. We should be home by 6-6:30 feel free to have a snack, do your homework and then you are free until we get home.

With Love-

Judy, _**and me Nick**_

_**I love you too**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Throw this away so carrots doesn't see it but, go have some fun. I found the community Center down the street and it's got a bunch of cool stuff like pool and foosball and other stuff, just go together if you go. See you guys around 6.**_

"Thanks dad!" I say crumbling the note and throwing it at the trash, but I miss and lands on the floor, SK walks over and tosses it into the trash turning to me.

"Alright, you saw what Judy said, do your homework and then maybe we can hit the Community Center." She says putting both of our bags on the table.

"Well, you mean you need to do your work, you see, I did mine during my off, so I'm a free fox." I say turning on the T.V. and PAW-Station 4. SK gets out her work and fills out all her syllabuses then she watches me play for about 30 min.

"Mmmmph, come on." she says stretching and walking to the front door. I turn off the console and fallow her out the door closing and locking it behind me. We make our way down the street to the Community Center. It's a big brown building with white trim. We walk through the front doors and see an arcade to our right and a pool room to our left. I start to the left but SK stops me.

"As much as I want to beat you in pool, you can't play because of your ribs," she says, I groan remembering what the doctor told me, "plus I have some extra change from the vending machine and I wanna play Pac man!". So we kill the next hour in the arcade before heading home at 5:45. The sun is setting and it's reflection glistens off the snow making it seem to sparkle, SK gasps and I whistle, _it's so beautiful, SK looks so happy, this is what perfect feels like. This is perfect!_

Jacks P.O.V.

Two Months later, March 7th

Coming home from the Community center

_Life has been great these past two months, I finally healed from all of my injuries. SK and I are officially together and we both know we have fallen for each other. Nick and Judy had to go to another ceremony at City Hall again. The ski resort last weekend and it was a blast, Nick is a really good skier and we had so much fun in the backcountry while SK and Judy had a lesson. Spring is finally nearing and i'm really excited for track in school, Isaac is doing it and it's going to be awesome!_ I think to myself as SK and I walk home from the Community Center. We walk up to the front door and an uneasy feeling settles over me, I try to put my key into the lock but the door slowly swings open. I look over at SK and sign to her, 'Someone busted the door, I locked it when we left. Someone was here or is here, I can smell them but it is old so I'm going to go check it out'.

'I'm coming with you, just incase' she signs back. I nod my head knowing there is no point in arguing with her. I slip through the door and make my way along the hall towards the living room where the carpet will muffle my pawsteps. I look around the corner and see nothing out of the ordinary. I hop onto the carpet and motion for SK to follow me. I continue to check the main floor and see nothing out of the ordinary. Then I slowly and quietly climb up the stairs. All of our doors are open, but there are no other disturbances. Then I hear a noise outside…

Nicks P.O.V.

Ceremony at city hall

45 minutes earlier

"Come on carrots, why can't we leave just a little early, there are only 15 minutes left." I whisper to Judy as we stand on the stage behind the mayor.

"No!" She whispers back, "and for the last time, I wi-" she doesn't get to finish as a gunshot rings out. I perk up my ears and look for where the shot came from while Judy runs to grab the mayor who is crouching behind his podium. Judy gives me the 'OK' symbol and I walk to the edge of the stage to look for any disturbances. On the far side of the hall I see a group of animals facing away from me towards a ram holding a rifle strait in the air.

"SIR, DROP THE RIFLE AND PUT YOUR HOOVES IN THE AIR!" I yell with authority hopping down from the stage. I spot wolfard who was covering the doors preparing to block the ram if he makes a run for it. The crowd separates and I get a strait path to the ram who turns when he sees me. "Sir, put the gun on the ground and step away from it slowly." I say again to the ram. He lowers his weapon to the ground slowly and takes 2 steps away from it. Then he rips open his vest and I see 4 kilos of C4 explosives strapped to his chest.

"I was sent to send you and your wife a message Officer Wilde." He says pausing to find Judy standing on the stage listening to the conversation with her hearing. "But I don't know how you will have time to deal with what I'm about to say while your cleaning up my mess. I-" I cut him off trying to regain dominance over the situation.

"Listen up buddy, I dont give a shit what you've got to say now set that detonator in your hoof on the ground slowly and take 2 steps towards me, or I will be forced to fire on you." I say confidently pulling out my pistol and aiming right at his forehead.

"But you should be worried, because as I said, I have a message for you," he pulls out a slip of paper and begins to read off of it, "To Nick and Judy Wilde, I-" a shot rings out and the rams head explodes. I check my gun and realise that it wasnt me, I look behind me to see Chief Bogo still looking down the sights of his smoking gun.

"What, it wasn't memorized and he was just a messenger. He would have died anyways with all that c4, along with everyone else in this building!" He says gruffly walking over to the dead ram and picking up the paper. He reads it and immediately looks at me and Judy who is now standing next to me. "Get home, they are going after your kids, they are going to butcher them. We will deal with this! Now go!" he shouts. I snap out of my trance and grab Judy's paw and dart towards the door. "Wolfard, go with and back them up!" Bogo calls and Wolfard darts after us. _God I hope we're not too late, please be alright Jack! I'm glad wolfard is coming with us, I trust him more than anyone else to keep his head about him in a situation. _I jump into the driver's seat and start the car before Judy or wolfard are even inside. I floor the gas as Wolford jumps through the open backseat window. _Come on Jack, hang in there. I'm coming…_

We make it to the house and I jump out of the car without even bothering to turn it off. I run up to the front door to find it busted open. _Ohhh god were to late. No, he's inside, I can still save him! _I argue with myself drawing my side arm and kicking the door open hoping to surprise whoever is inside. I enter the doorway and raise my weapon directly into the face of a frightened Arctic fox. My son, Jack. He falls down backwards letting out a sharp yelp and looking up at me in shock.

"Nick, what happ-" Judy says gasping and running over to Jack hugging him tightly.

"Mom, t- to tight" he says painfully.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, I thought we had just lost you." she says breaking down into tears.

"Jack! Are you alright?!" SK yells running around the corner seeing me and Judy, "Ohh thank God!"

"SK, what happened?" I ask walking over to her.

"I don't know, we just got here 5 minutes ago and saw that the door was busted, there is no one else here but Jack and I both smelled someone when we showed up." She says walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Wait, got back from where?" Judy asks confused.

"Ohhh, ummm well we went to the Community Center." SK says nervously,

"I told them they could go to the Community Center." I say before Judy can ask anything else. She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Well, normally I would ground you both for leaving the house without me knowing, but I think that by going to the Community Center, you guys saved your lives." Judy explains to SK and Jack who has recovered from his fall and tight hug.

"Why, what happened?" Jack asks looking at me for an answer.

"At the ceremony, a suicide bomber gave us a message that said that his group was going to come here and slaughter you and SK." I explain quickly while looking around the main floor for signs of disturbance. I see a manilla folder on the table which wasn't there this morning. "Hey carrots, come check this out." I say waving her over to the table. Together we look down at the folder.

"We should let forensics see it first." Judy says.

"No, they left this here for us to see, I'm going to open it!" I say looking at Judy to see if she objects, she looks back at me and nods. I grab the folder and flip it open revealing an i-pawd, "This is different." I say turning the it on and watching the screen flicker to life.

"Hello there Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Officer Judith Laverne Wilde." A dark figure says and I realise it's a live stream quickly turning it away from Jack who is peeking over my shoulder. "Aww, so you are as quick witted as they say Officer Wilde." The figure says. I hear Judy gasp as she realises its a live stream too and see her start to push Jack and SK back towards the couch.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack exclaims. Judy runs over and puts her paw over his about shutting him up.

"Ohhh, is Jack there too, it's such a shame I missed him when I visited, I had such good plans for him and his friend, you would have had nightmares for the rest of your life Officer Wilde believe me!" The figure says bursting into a dark laughter. _Ok, so this guy is a psychopath, I need to figure out where he is, it's to dark on the camera though._ I look up and snap at Wolford and point at the i-pawd then make a signal with my paw. He nods and runs out the door to call Bogo and get tech people to trace the signal.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" I snap at the figure.

"Woah woah there Officer Wilde, watch your temper there" he says mockingly to which I snarl back, "all I want, IS TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR USELESS PATHETIC LIFE!" the figure shouts leaning into the light. I see that it's a woodchuck in a orange jumpsuit, "Let me ask you something," the woodchuck says, "do you remember me?" He asks which confuses me.

"No." I say.

"Wrong Officer Wilde, do you remember me from way back?" he asks making me more confused. I rack my brain to remember if I ever new any woodchucks, only one comes to mind.

"Chuck, from Junior Ranger Scouts." I say in shock.

"Wow, you actually remembered?!" The woodchuck says in mock surprise.

"What do you want." I say again flatly.

"I want you to suffer, to watch those around you die, then I want to watch you die!" He exclaims.

"Why?" I ask trying to find out what his problem is.

"Because, the scout master saw you crying, and I got expelled from the troop. You and your stupid crying ass ruined my life so now I'm going to ruin yours, then I'm going to kill you!" the woodchuck says angrily.

"Fine, ruin my life, but leave those I love out of it, Judy, my son, SK, and the police force have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." I growl at him.

"You see, I wish it was that way," _aww great this psychopath has something up his sleeve yiff me!_, "but I have some accomplices, and they want revenge on your wife and son, and they say they want the vixen because she's got something for them inside her brain. So I will continue to go after you guys." the woodchuck says with a smile. My phone buzzes and I pull it out to see Wolford's number. I answer it and put it on speaker.

"We have it Nick, we have 2 teams in route, drop the call." Wolford says. I smile down at Chuck who has a shocked expression on his face.

"Like you said, the rumors are true, I am quickly witted, witch is unfortunate for you, see you in 20 minutes Chuck!" I say cheerfully as I break the i-pawd over my knee.

"Sly fox." Judy says.

"Thanks carrots, come on Jack, SK, were gonna go to the precinct for the night, they've got nice beds in the barracks." I say walking towards the front door…

We make it to the precinct and Clawhauser, although struggling, tells us they caught Chuck at a warehouse and that he is now being held in an interrogation room. I leave Judy and the kids behind tell Judy that I'll be back in an hour or two. I am almost to the interrogation room when Chief Bogo stops me.

"I'm sorry Wilde. But you aren't going in there." He says gruffly looking down at me.

"Sir! With all due respect, that badger threatened my family. I, am, going, in, there!" I say trying to get past the bug buffalo.

"That is why I'm not letting you in there. Listen Wilde, I'll let you watch through the recording room, and I'll let Wolford interrogate him with no limitations if you agree to not go in there." Bogo says.

"I guess I dont have much of a choice do I." I say to the Chief.

"No." he says simply. I walk past him and open the door to the recording room and see the Chief walking off down the hall towards the lobby. Inside the recording room Officer Delgado is looking at a machine and writing down the date and time.

"Delgado." I say alerting him to my presence and taking a seat in a viewing chair.

"Wilde, Wolford starts in 1 minute, he is just as pissed as you are so don't worry. This badger is gonna get what's coming to him." The large tiger says taking a seat next to me. A minute later Wolford walks in with a dark face and a swishing tail. _Sheesh, he really is pissed, at least I can trust him to keep his head, I know I wouldn't be able to._ I think watching the wolf take a seat facing away from us.

"Your in a lot of trouble, and as you can probably tell, I am not in the mood for any shit so you better fucking tell me who your contacts are and what their goals are." He says angrily.

"Your Officer Wilde's friend right, where is he, I'm surprised he isn't intar-" he doesn't get to finish as Wolford leaps across the table knocking the badger off of his chair.

"Lets try this one more time. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOUR CONTACTS AND WHAT DO THEY WANT!" the wolf yells into the badger's face while picking him up by the front of his shirt. "Do you understand or do I need to beat it into your stupid face!" The Wolf says setting the badger ruffly back into his seat. "You have 3 seconds before I lose my mind. Start talking!" Wolford snaps.

"Ok ok, shit man, what the fuck!?" the badger says, Wolford unsheathes his claws and growls showing his fangs.

"Shit that wolf can be scary sometimes." Delgado says to me.

"Ok, my contact is a ram named Doug," the badger says worriedly, _so that's the guy behind all of this,_ I think as I stare at the scared badger. "That's it, all I know is that he wants both Officers Wilde dead or ruined! That's it I swear!"

"Bull Shit, Where did the C4 come from. Not even the ZPD has that much in our armory, and it isn't sold anywhere in all of Zootopia, so there is no fucking way that it's just a ragtag group of rams out for revenge!" Wolford yells slamming his paws on the table with a loud bang. The badger cowers in his chair and stares off into space. "Look at me when i'm talking to you you shit! Where did the C4 come from!" Wolford yells again.

"I- I can't, they will kill me!" the badger pleads becoming more agitated and frightened even though Wolford hasn't moved. "No please, I swear I won't talk, I didn't say anyt-" the badger doesn't get to finish his sentence because his head explodes. His brain and skull fragments fly across the room and cover the walls with a dark red, the window the I am looking through gets repainted red and I run towards the door leading to the interrogation room. I shove it open to find an even more gruesome scene. The badger's body is sprawled out across the desk and blood is oozing from a gaping hole at the top of its neck where a head should be.

"Holy shit!" I say in shock looking around the rest of the blood covered room. I see wolford trying to stand on the other side of the table. "Wolford, you good?" I ask walking over to him.

"Yea, I'm alright. What the hell happened, did his, head? Explode!?" the blood-covered wolf asks wiping his eyes clean of blood and brains.

"There was a bomb, one of his eyes was an explosive cybernetic eye." delgado says holding up a damaged eyeball with long wires receding back to where an explosive had been in the badgers skull.

"Delgado, that is gross!" Wolford says pointing at the bloody cybernetic eye. I smirk but then a thought hits me.

"I bet they were watching us and killed him before he could say anything about them, those damn bastards, that badger was innocent, they forced him to do what he did." I say realising the badger had been under the control of someone. "Delgado, get that thing to I.T. right now see if there is still a signal, I'll meet you there. Wolford, go get cleaned up, I need you there with me. I'm going to go get Bogo." I say running out the door towards Chief Bogo's office…

Jack's P.O.V.

15 minutes after Nick leaves to interrogate the Badger

Zootopia Precinct 1 building

_I saw Chief Bogo walk up to his office 10 minutes ago, he looked mad. I need to gather my thoughts and figure out what happened. So after SK and I went to the Community Center a badger broke into our house to kill us because he was pissed at Nick, but we weren't home so he left an i-pawd which Wolford tracked back to the badger, then we caught him. It was too easy, even idiot criminals are smart enough lock their signals, I bet he wanted to get caught. WHAT IF HE HAD A WEAPON!_ I'm about to jump up and tell Judy about my thoughts when I see Nick sprint out of the hall and race for the stars to Chief Bogo's office. "Dad?" I ask as nick runs past me.

"Get Judy kid, tell her to meet me in I.T.!" he says sprinting up the stairs and disappearing from sight. I turn to Judy and see her already walking towards I.T. so I follow her. We are walking down the hall when I spot a figure in the dark. "Hey, who are you, what are you doing here?" I ask as we approach the figure. I realise he is covered in blood and jump in front of Judy. "WHO ARE YOU!" I scream as I stare at the figure.

"Chill Jack. It's me, Wolford, and before you ask no this is not my blood, the badgers head exploded, we think it was an explosive cybernetic implant, I am gonna go get cleaned up." He says brushing past Judy, SK, I. I gag on the smell of blood and SK pinches her nose with her paw. We make our way to the I.T. room and walk inside. Delgado is standing next to one of the techs who is holding a cybernetic eye in his paw.

"Ohhh, that's just nasty." I say looking at the eye.

"Did you see Wolford?!" Delgado says with a large deep laugh.

"Yes, and he smelled awful, I can't imagine how much he is suffering right now." I say taking a seat next to SK who is a little pale. Nick and Bogo run into the room and walk over to Delgado and start talking, Judy gets up and joins in in the conversation. The I.T. guy hooks the eye up to his computer and starts a download process. Then he turns on the big screen at the front of the room and I see a message flicker to life.

_**Officers Wilde, Chief Bogo, Officer Delgado, Franky Filla, Jack Wilde, and SK. Good to see you all, how are you.**_

"Move." Bogo says to the tech guy franky who quickly gets out of his chair. Bogo sits down and starts typing.

**Who are you, and what the hell do you want.**

_**We are the FINIS.**_

**What do you want.**

_**Nothing that you can give us Chief. But you and your officers are in the way and we will destroy the ZPD unless if you give us what we want.**_

**What do you want.**

_**Jack Wilde and SK**_

**No, you are threatening the citizens of Zootopia, therefore you are threatening the ZPD. We will not be giving you anything, especially not those two.**

_**So, you choose to sacrifice the ZPD for 2 foxes**_**.**

**I choose to sacrifice nothing. The ZPD will destroy the FINIS.**

_**We will give you until a week from now to decide, until then, an officer will die everyday starting with Officer Higgins, in 15 minutes.**_

**I'd like to see you in person so why don't you start with me.**

**I'll be outside the precinct for the next 3 hours. Come find me.**

"Where is Higgins?" the Chief says into the radio on his shoulder.

"Umm, Higgins is on patrol in the rainforest district Chief, why?" Ben replies.

"Tell him to get back to the precinct immediately, not to stop for anything, and to find me when he gets here!" Bogo says standing from the chair. "I'm going outside.".

"Chief dont-" Nick tries to protest.

"Wildes stay inside and don't try and stop me, I am not going to be bullied by some computer geek!" he says addressing both Judy and Nick. with that he makes his way towards the armory.

"Well Shit!" Nick says collapsing into a seat…

Officer Higgins P.O.V.

10 minutes after being called in

In his vehicle 5 minutes from the ZPD

_I wonder what's going on, I wish Ben had told me more, my shift was about over to darn. Sorry honey you and the kids will have to wait just a little longer. I heard all that chatter earlier over what happened at City Hall and how Nick, Greg, And Judy got the badger. Maybe this is related but I don't understand how I would be connected to that. And the way Clawhauser ordered me back, this all so weird._ I see the precinct up ahead and slow down a little rounding a corner then speeding back up down the road. I see a large Buffalo standing on the steps in full combat gear. _Is, that chief bogo? Man, I haven't seen him in combat gear in 6 years, something is going down because he only gets suited up if something serious is going on._ My car makes a noise and look down at the dashboard to check the gages but nothing has changed. I look back up at the road and realise there is a semi truck barreling down my lane, I honk the horn and slam on the breaks as I turn the wheel to the right. I oversteer though and the car flips but continues flying towards the semi. The last second of my life happens in slow motion. I look to my left out the drivers window to see the hood of a semi truck taking my whole field of vision. My police cruiser meets with the semi at a combined speed of over 200 miles per hour. The semi keeps moving though and I experience over 90 G's, my internal organs explode and my neck snaps killing me instantly as my brain liquifies…

Nicks P.O.V.

14 minutes after the conversation with the Finis

Watching the road through the front doors.

I see a Police cruiser fly around the corner with its lights blazing and speed up down the road going at least 150 miles an hour. _That's Higgins alright, best damn driver on the force. He's gonna make it he will be fine, I knew it. _I sigh in relief watching the cruiser weave its way through traffic. Something catches my eye though and I notice a fully loaded semi truck barreling towards Higgin's cruiser. I watch in horror as Higgins tries to avoid the semi but oversteers and flips his car sending it through the air like it was shot out of a catapult. It flies directly into the semi and I know from the shock wave and explosion that Higgins died immediately. I run outside but Bogo stops me.

"No Wilde, keep everyone in there, you are incharge until I get back." He says to me sternly with a grave face. He then turns and runs down to the crash. When he gets there, four black S.U.V.S. pull up and a bunch of animals get up pointing guns at him. He slowly raises his hooves and they push him towards a car. I start to run towards them but he sees me and slowly shakes my head begging me to go back inside. He slides into the car and I can do nothing but watch as they drive away.

"God Fucking Damnit!" I scream as I look away from the scene of the crash and run towards the locker room. Wolford comes out looking refreshed.

"Nick! What happened?!" Wolford says with a concerned look on his face, "I heard you scream."

"Ya, that's because I just watched Higgins die and could do nothing! And they took the Chief!" I shout.

"What?!" Wolfard say looking out the front doors seeing the crash. "Oh my god" he says realising what happened. He starts towards the front door, but I grab his paw and hold him back. "Wilde, what are you doing, I have to go help, we have to go help!" he says struggling to get free of my tight grasp.

"NO!" I scream using my fighting skills to flip Wolfard to the ground and pin him there, "Bogo's last order was for me to keep everyone in the precinct, no matter what happened! He left me in charge in case if he didnt make it. HE IS GONE WOLFORD, AND HIGGINS JUST DIED! I can't lose you too, I need everyone in here, I need you all to listen to me!" I shout getting off of Wolford and addressing everyone in the room.

The ZPD  
Jack's P.O.V.

2 minutes after the attack

"I hear a helicopter!" Judy says urgently breaking the silence that has come over the precinct. After Nicks speech everyone in the precinct came to the lobby.

"There weren't any scheduled to fly today Judy!" Nick says not turning from the window.

"I know Nick, that's what i'm saying. There shouldn't be any helicopters flying, but I can definitely hear one, and it's not coming from the hospitals direction!" Judy exclaims as Nick breaks from his trance staring straight at Judy in shock.

"Everyone, prepare for attack, If you can fight go to the armory and get gear, otherwise go to the safe room downstairs until either me, wolford or Judy give the all clear!" Nick shouts. All at once animals start running around the station. I start towards Nick and motion for SK to follow me. "You two," Nick says when he spots us, "get into the vents, don't make a sound and do not come out until I say, do you understand?" he asks urgently. I nod and turn around to look at SK, behind her I see an arctic fox standing next to a rabbit. _I didn't think there was another fox or rabbit in the ZPD, I know that Judy was the first and I think Nick was too. They are both in suits._ I can start to hear a helicopter flying towards us and I turn back to Nick to ask him about the rabbit and the fox when I see the rabbit raise a gun in our direction.

"NICK LOOKOUT!" I shout trying to push SK behind me. The rabbit fires his weapon and I feel a pain in my shoulder. I look down to find a dart sticking out of it where a bullet should be. I hear 4 more shots and spin around to see a dart in Nick's neck, one in Judy's leg, I see one in SK's shoulder and I falter slightly taking a wobbly step forward, I see wolford face plant on the ground with a dart sticking out of is butt. I look at Nick who yanks the dart out of his neck and throughs it to the ground before falling over. I catch SK as she falls and lay her gently on the ground, then I look at Judy who is laying on her side, 'Run' she mouths. I turn back to see the rabbit and fox sprinting towards us. I decide to run at them and grab Nick's baton and fling it at the fox figuring that she is my biggest threat. She catches the baton however and throws it at my legs, I try to jump over it but the drug from the dart slows down my reaction and I trip stumbling to the ground. I manage to summersault to a crouch and change targets towards the rabbit and jump up aiming at his face with my claws. He limbos under me however and I go flying over his head. I try to twist in mid air but my reactions are still to slow and I land on my back causing pain to shoot down my tail and back. I grit my teeth and stand shakily to my feet. I glare at the fox as I see the rabbit run over to my parents, SK, and Wolford. I bring my attention back to the fox and see that she is raising her gun at me again. I spin around on my heel and deliver a back kick knocking the gun out of her paw. She does a backflip as I throw a punch at her jaw.

"Stop! Were trying to help you!" she says getting into a fighting stance.

"Then why are you trying to kill us?!" I yell back at her. I hear another shot go off and feel another sting on my leg. I look down to see another dart. "Aww shit!" I say falling to a knee and then slowly to my side. "NO, no! Stay away!" I say weakly as the fox steps over to me. I black out as she smiles darkly and puts paw cuffs on my paws…


	6. New Friends and Enemies

15 minutes later

Jacks P.O.V.

Location: Classified

"Mmmpppphh!" I say groggily raising my head off the ground. I open my eyes and see SK's beautiful face. Then I remember what happened and quickly check my surroundings. I am in a helicopter, however, it is incredibly quiet and I can't hear the rotors. Nick, Judy, and Wolford are laying on the floor behind me out cold. SK is laying in front of me looking peaceful, like in a deep sleep. I notice that they aren't bound or injured in any way, however, all of my paws are bound behind my back. "Hey, You!" I shout to the fox and rabbit sitting in seats facing away from me. They both turn around in shock to face me.

"How?!" the fox says, incredulous.

"Ya, that's right i'm awake. Who the Hell are you, the Finis?!" I ask with a low growl.

"No, we are The Z.I.A." the rabbit says turning back around in his seat as the helicopter lands…

Jacks P.O.V.

1 hour later

Location: Classified

_I've been in here for about an hour, they left everyone in here on cotts. I put them all on their sides so that if the throw up they wont choke. The arctic vixen said they would be watching us and that she would come get us when they are all up._ I intend to make her wait as long as possible and I decide i'm not going to try and wake anyone up for at least another hour. So I sit on the side of SK's cott and stare up at the camera coldly. _What happened?_ I ask myself. _Everything was so calm for two months, school was good and I finally healed up. But then that woodchuck broke into our house earlier today. Then the Finis announced themselves and Higgins got killed, Bogo got abducted, and now we are somewhere being held hostage by a fox and a rabbit who claim agents of the ZIA._ I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear a moan from across the room, its Nick. He stirs then jumps up quickly remembering what happened.

"Its ok dad!" I whisper trying not to wake the others.

"What happened Jack!?" He asks in a loud voice.

"SHHHHH!" I say, "Look, i'll tell you what I know but you have to talk quiet so we dont wake SK or mom up." I explain.

"Ok," Nick says quietly sitting down next to me on SK's cot, "now tell me everything you know and tell me why we can't wake those two up." he finishes pointing at SK and Judy. I spend the next 20 minutes getting him up to speed on what I know…

"We have to wake them up and get out of here." Nick says after hearing what I have to say.

"No, what if they are the Finis!" I say a little louder than I mean to see Judy's ear twitch.

"They aren't the Finis." Nick says to me stroking Judy's head lightly.

"How do you know?" I ask confused.

"Because, I know everybody, did i ever tell you what Finnicks job is?" Nick asks. I shake my head.

"I thought he was just a street con-mammal." I say thinking about the small fox.

"That's his cover, he is actually a ZIA agent, the fox and rabbit who nabbed us are his partners, I met them before." He explains before turning his attention to Judy and slowly waking her.

"Carrots, hey Carrots wake up!" he says gently shaking her shoulders. I gently wake SK up and smile when I see her eyes flutter open.

"Its ok SK, it was the ZIA. They rescued us. At Least that's what Nick thinks." explain to her. I can tell she has more questions but before she can ask, the door opens. The rabbit and arctic fox walk in. Judy stands up as Nick walks over to wake Wolford up.

"Wha-! Where? How!?" he shouts when Nick gives his shoulder a gentle tap.

"Its ok buddy," Nick says trying to calm down the frightened wolf, "its ok, the ZIA took us, we are safe."

"Yes, and now that your all awake, it's time to go!" the rabbit snaps before quickly turning around and walking out the door.

"Jack wait up!" Nick says to the rabbit who stops in his tracks.

"Wilde, I swear, I thought we already told you not to use our na-" Nick cuts the angry rabbit off.

"Ya, ya, don't use your name whatever," Nick says with a bored voice, "listen, you have some explaining to do."

"Fine, but on the way, we need to be somewhere." the rabbit says irritatedly as he walks out the door. "Alright, short story." the rabbit starts, "The 5 of you were found on a list of hit-mammals about 3 days ago, there were 3 separate attempts to take each one of you out, 4 on Jack and SK actually including the one at your house today. Anyways, they all failed thanks to the work of the ZIA and a little bit of luck."

"Ya, I was gonna say, how would you guys have been able to do anything today." I say still not trusting the rabbit and fox.

"Today was luck, and the two of you must be very lucky, because the mammals have thrown everything at you, but that's the long story. Anyways, as I was saying, you are being targeted by the Finis for some reason and today they very nearly succeeded. The ZIA is working to take down the Finis now, and the 5 of you are to remain here until they are taken down, are there any questions." the rabbit says.

"Yea, actually." I say getting the agents attention, "Were you guys the helicopter we heard, because the one that we rode on to get here was way quieter than that one."

"You, just had to ask." the rabbit says confusing me, "No, that was not our helicopter."

"Then, whos' was it, it wasn't coming from the Hospital." Judy says, just as confused as I am. The rabbit grumbles but doesn't answer.

"Agent Savage, we have to tell them." the fox says quietly.

"No Skye, we don't!" Agent Savage says.

"Fine i'll tell them then," Skye says turning back to look at us as we walk, "that helicopter was a Finis helicopter, it destroyed the ZPD headquarters, there was nothing we could do." the arctic fox says sadly.

"Tell me that you got the officers and staff out alive!" Nick says glaring at the back of Agent Jack's head, "Jack I swear, tell me you got them out!" Nick pleads.

"That wasn't our mission." Agent Savage says coldly not turning around.

"You Fucking Bastard!" Nick screams lunging at the rabbit. He pins the rabbit to the wall in a choke hold and although Agent Savage tries to fight back Nick is to strong. Skye attacks Nick and the fall to the ground and fight for dominance, I Jump in and push Skye into a wall then spin around to face Nick who is seething with anger.

"Dad! Stop, it's not their fault there was nothing they could do, and you know it!" I say stopping the fight and trying to calm everyone down.

"How many?" Nick asks turning to face Agent Savage.

"That's classified.." Agent Savage says, "I'm sorry Nick." the rabbit says continuing down the hall to an open area.

"You should never have drugged us, we could have fought them!" Nick says angrily.

"Yea, and gotten yourselves killed!" Jack shoots back.

"Yea well then it's better than being some coward like you!" Nick shouts and I wince.

"Nick take a chill-pill!" the deep voice of Finnick booms from behind us.

"Fin, how could you let this happen?!" Nick says still pissed.

"I didn't let it happen, I don't let anything happen in this city, it's my job." the small fox says walking past us.

"Then explain this!" Nick says with a low growl.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Nick, I ordered the attack." Finnick says staring straight at Nick with piercing eyes.

"Wah-" Nick says in shock.

"I ordered the attack on the precinct, and I've got another thing to tell you-" Finnick is cut off by skye.

"SIR! All do respect, but that is classified Intel." She says nervously.

"So, these guys need to know, they are the only ones here we can trust!" Finnick snaps before turning back to us. "Your officers are fine," Finnick says and I see Nick and Judy relax a little, "the attack was a fake, I moved everyone to the garage with 2 other agents just before the attack right after the 7 of you left, we moved everyone to a secure location, unfortunately we had to destroy your headquarters to sell it to the Finis" Finnick explains to us.

"Finnick what is going on here?" Judy asks

"The Finis, they aren't terrorists, they are the Z.I.A. or the were, they got into our leadership positions and now our whole organization is fucked up!" Finnick says leading us towards an elevator.

"But why did you order the attack on the Z.P.D.?" Nick says slowly.

"I couldn't let my superiors know I'm onto them, i'm playing the long game Nick. That means we have to sacrifice things, like your headquarters. My superiors thought the Z.P.D. was getting a bit too close to sniffing them out so they told me to take care of it, according to them that's exactly what I did. They told me to wipe you all off the map. It wasn't too hard to sell the story to the media, and I think it fooled my superiors. But you 5 are still in danger. They wanted your bodies, especially you two," Finnick says pointing at SK and me, "They say there is something inside of your bodies they need." Finnick says as we get into the elevator.

"So your saying that the Z.I.A. has been corrupted and now they are attacking the city and hunting for the 5 of us, Why?" Nick asks as we ascend up in the elevator.

"I don't know." he answers, "But I do know they are afraid of you, you 5 are their top targets, which is why i'm sending Skye and Jack with you to a safehouse."

"No," Nick says stopping the elevator before it reaches the roof, "if they want us, we can't run. We can't give them control of the city, the Z.P.D. may have lost our headquarters. But we are all still alive, we need to fight back. Take the Finis head on!"

"Nick, that would mean all out war. And the Finis don't care about civilian casualties. They will annihilate the city, the Z.P.D. won't stand a chance." Finnick says starting the elevator again. Nick starts to reply but the elevator comes to an abrupt halt.

"I didn't touch it, I swear!" Nick says as we feel the elevator begin to lower.

"No, we should have had more time!" Agent Savage says as he realises something.

"We need an exit, fast!" Finnick says looking around frantically. I look up and see a trap door on the elevator.

"SK come here." I say motioning for her to come over to me. "I think I can boost you up there, see if you can open that door." I point up to the trap door andand get down on a knee.

"OK, ready?" She asks going to the other side of the elevator to get a running start. I nod and she sprints toward me and jumps up onto my back. I stand up with all the force I can muster and launch her up towards the roof of the elevator. She easily grabs onto the trap door handle and gets it open before climbing through it. A second later I see her face through the door and see her smile, "there is a latter, we can get to the roof!" She says lowering her front paws down as pawholds.

"You secured up there?" I ask preparing to jump up for her paws.

"Yep, come on." She says cheerfully. I leap up and grab her left paw, she grunts but smiles. I reach up for the lip of the trap door and pull myself up through it. I emerge on top of the elevator and realise that there is a ladder that we can use to climb to the roof. I turn around and help SK stand up before leaning back through the door. I help Skye up next followed by Judy, Agent Savage jumps up next and then it's Nick's turn. The doors open however and I realise in terror that I can do nothing as Nick throws Finnick into the air sacrificing himself. Finnick grabs my paws and climbs up as Nick turns to face 3 large rhinos bearing down on him. I start to lower myself back down into the elevator but Finnick and Agent Savage stop me. I scream and fight against them as I see Nick lower himself to his knees and raise his paws to the air. The rhinos walk up to Nick, my father, and the lead rhino punches Nick so hard he flies across the elevator and slams into the wall. His body falls to a crumpled heap and he doesn't get up, he doesn't even move.

"NO!" I scream and punch Savage in the face breaking free from Finnick. I jump down into the elevator and check Nick's body, he is unconscious but alive so I turn my attention to the rhinos. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" I scream lunging at the nearest rhino. I plant a kick to his eye and launch off his face at the next rhino. I land on his shoulder and swing onto his back wrapping my arm around his thick neck trying to choke him. He stumbles backward and slams me into a wall and I let go falling to the ground trying to catch my breath. I stand up quickly and launch up again at the rhino I haven't attacked yet, the one who punched Nick. He tries to grab for me but I twist in the air and punch with all of my might at his throat. I feel my punch land and know that I crushed his trachea. I fall to the ground and roll back towards Nick to face the rhinos again. Two of them spin and start towards me but stop when they hear the other rhino fall to the ground. I look at him and see his eyes go wide when he realises he cant breath. The other two rhinos look back at me confused and I smirk.

"I told you you were going to pay." I say turning towards Nick when I hear him stirr. "Dad! Are you ok?" I ask bending down and examining my father.

"I feel like I was hit by a semi, but I don't think any of my bones are broken. What happen- JACK! LOOK OUT!" Nick screams and I feel something huge in the air behind me. I spin around and see a rhino charging straight towards me. I realise that if I move he will kill Nick so I stay still and pray for a miracle. My prayers are answered and I see a wight form drop from the trap door and land on the rhino's head. The fox, SK, yanks on the rhinos horn as hard as she can and steers him to my left. I reach out with my paw and grab hers as the rhino passes me slamming it's head into the metal wall. SK and I tumble backwards and I land on top of her and smile.

"Dumb fox!" SK says with a sly smile.

"Your one to talk!" I say back playfully before kissing her passionately.

"Jack, SK we need to go." Nick says worriedly standing up and checking on the rhino that SK drove into the wall, he is dead. Agent Savage and Skye drop into the elevator as the last rhino returns from the lifeless corpse of the rhino whos trachea I collapsed.

"Skye and Jack savage, the 2 best assassins in the Z.I.A.. Jack, I expect this from you, but Skye, your better than this, how could you betray us."

"Bill, the superiors, they are the Finis, they are the bad guys, please, come with us. They will kill you." Skye pleads taking a step towards the rhino.

"No Skye, stop this. You haven't done anything wrong yet, come back and join us." Bill says.

"I won't do that Bill. Let us go, I don't want to fight you." Skye says taking another step forward.

"I can't let you go Skye, now surrender." Bill says grabbing his pistol.

"I'm sorry Bill." Skye says sadly. Then without hesitation Skye jumps up producing a sharp dagger and aiming straight for the rhino's neck. Skye plunges the knife deep into his neck then rips it to the side slicing the rhino's jugular. His blood sprays onto the wall and Skye falls to the ground with a bloodied left paw and face, making her fur crimson red. The rhino falls lifelessly to the ground and Skye walks back over to us before jumping up and catching Finnick paws at the trap door. I turn towards Nick and run and hug him tightly.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to us dad?" I cry into his shoulder.

"I don't know Jack." Nick says sadly into my ear, "We are gonna figure it out though, I promise.". I nod and jump up and grab finnicks paws and pull myself up before helping Nick up through the trap door. We climb the ladder to the roof and push open the door to reveal helicopters sitting on a landing pad on top of the palm hotel. "This is your hq?" Nick asks Finnick who nods and opens the door to a medium size helicopter.

"I need a copilot." Finnick says climbing into the pilot's seat.

"I have a pilot's license, not for helicopters though." I say climbing into the helicopter.

"Good enough, get up here and help me out!" Finnick orders and I climb into the copilot seat. We power up the helicopter and start to take off when a spray of bullets peppers the chopper.

"Shit!" Finnick yells plunging the helicopter into a steep dive off the top of the palm hotel towards the city. "Get off your ass Jack and check our damn systems!" He yells at me. I look at the control panel and identify the major flight systems, everything looks to be in the green accept for the oil pressure witch is extremely low, I instinctively check the engine temp and see it rising.

"Shit! It's no good, we've got no oil pressure and the engine is overheating. I don't know how long it will last." I say with a worried voice.

"She will hold together long enough to get us to the safe house." Finnick says with confidence that I can tell is fake.

"Shit!" I hear Skye say and turn back to see her remove a bloody paw from a bullet wound on her stomach.

"Skye is hit, we need first aid!" Agent Savage yells and Finnick glances back and curses something under his breath.

"It's on the bulkhead, in the left cabinet!" He says guiding the chopper away from the city. Wolford reaches up and grabs the emergency kit tossing it to Agent Savage who rips it open searching for bandages and gauze. Judy gently lays Skye down on the floor and holds her paw while Agent Savage rips off Skyes shirt to get a better look at the hole in her stomach.

"Jack, Jack!" Skye calls out in pain.

"I'm here Skye, I'm right here!" Agent Savage cries out leaning over the Arctic fox.

"Jack, it's so cold." Skye says drifting out of consciousness.

"No no no! I'm losing her!" Jack screams pressing more gauze into the wound.

"Not on my watch!" SK says pushing past Nick and Jack and digging into the wound to find the bullet. I wince when I hear Skye yelp and scream in agony. "I'm sorry but we need to get it out!" SK says pulling her digits out of the wound and throwing the bullet across the floor. The wound starts gushing blood and I realise that the bullet has severed an arteri.

"SK!" I say climbing back to the cabin.

"I know, I see it. I need help!" she says in a panic looking up at me.

"Ok, move! Get me more gauze and a clamp, it needs to be clean!" I say bending down and sticking my digits into the wound to clamp the arterie. Skye screams and bucks in pain, "Hold her down!" I shout as Wolford and Nick rush to hold down her writhing body while Agent Savage holds her paw. SK hands me more gauze and a butterfly bandage. "SK where is the clamp!?" I ask.

"There isn't one Jack!" she shouts in panic. I look over at the emergency kit and see that she is right, however I notice what I think is cuatoriser in the kit.

"SK, come pinch this arterie." I say and she comes over and slips her digits into the wound as I take mine out. "You got it?" I ask moving over to the emergency kit. Inside I see a cuatoriser and I pull it out and turn it on. Its end gets red orange and I can feel heat emanating from it.

"Jack, what is that?" Nick asks with a worried voice.

"It's a cuatoriser, it will burn the arterie closed, atleast, that's my hope!" I reply moving back over to Skye. "SK, put that seatbelt in her mouth!" I say to SK who grabs a nylon seat belt and tries to fit it in Skyes mouth. "OK, here we go. Skye this is going to hurt, alot." I say but Skye doesnt reply closing her eyes tightly and clenching her paws into fists. I look at sk and nodd. She removes her digits from the wound and I jam the cuatoriser into the wound. Skye's eyes shoot wide open and her body bucks violently and SK jumps down onto of her chest holding her down. Skye's eyes roll to the back of her head and I see her pass out from the pain. "HOLD ON SKYE!" I shout as I continue to burn the arterie closed. "THERE! All done." I say as I pull the now bloodied and burnt cuatoriser from the wound. I take the butterfly bandages and lay them over the wound closing it up. "She needs a real doctor but that will hold for now." I say looking at Agent Savage.

"How, how did you know what to do?" Agent Jack asks me as I start to wash Skye's blood from my hands.

"My parents were both doctors, I learned a lot about how to save lives from them." I explain as I hand a wipe to SK.

"Jack! Get up here and help me fly this damn thing!" Finnick shouts from the cockpit.

"Duty calls!" I say with a sly smirk at SK before standing up and climbing through to the cockpit. When I enter I see about a dozen warning lights and hop down into the co-pilot's seat. "What's the situation Finnick?" I ask as I see him fighting with the controls.

"We are running on fumes, the engine is on fire and the throttle is jammed which means we can't land!" Finnick shouts as the helicopter suddenly roles to the left. "DAMN THING!" Finnick says as he fights it back to level.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Take the controles!" Finnick shouts. I grab the controls and Finnick lets go and starts messing with the control panel. I try to keep the helicopter steady but the helicopter keeps banking dangerously to the left. I have to turn the controls all the way to the right just to keep it level.

"Finnick, I can't control it!" I shout as the helicopter banks to the left again. I try to fight it but it keeps slipping to the left and I scream as we spiral downwards towards the ground. "FIINNNNIICKK!" I shout as finnick turns back to the controls. Finnick grabs the controls and tries to bring the helicopter to level, but it doesn't respond.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Finnick shouts as the ground rushes up to meet us. The last thing I see as we spiral downwards towards a field full of bunnies is my reflection in the glass. I see a scared fox who knows he is going to die.


	7. To lose those you love

SK'S P.O.V.

2 days later

Location: Bunnyburrow

I stir and open my eyes to find myself in a nursery or medical area, but not a hospital. _What is this place, where is Jack what happened_. I wonder to myself as I look around. A young bunny walks in carrying a pillow and a few sheets. She drops the sheets when she spots me awake staring at her.

"MOM!" she calls, "SK is awake!". I feel like I know the bunny from somewhere but I can't place it. Then I hear light pawfalls and look over at the door to see a rabbit I recognize instantly.

"BONNIE!" I call out in happiness as Judy's mom runs up to me happily. "What happened, how did you find us, what happened?" I ask in slight shock.

"Your helicopter crashed in our field, we brought you here and got a doctor to fix you all up. Don't worry everyone's alive, Jack is still asleep though and the other fox, Skye." Bonnie explains.

"Can I go see him?" I ask.

"Of course! Now let's get you up and dressed." After Bonnie helps me get out of the bed, she leads me to a bathroom and gives me clothes to change. I look at myself in the mirror and see that I have some stitches on my left eyebrow where it must have gotten cut from the crash. My left arm is in some bandages because it got burned but other than that and some minor bruising I made it out of the crash ok. After I get dressed Bonnie leads me towards Jack's room.

"Jack received a lot of injuries but the doctor believes that he will make a full recovery.

Agent Savage got burned but other than that is fine. Nick received burns on his back from protecting Judy from fire, and he managed to sprain his ankle. Judy broke her wrist and dislocated her shoulder but was conscious when we got to you guys, she told us everything. Wolford broke his arm and his leg, Finnick lost an eye and injured one of his ears. Jack broke both of his legs, one of his arms, the windshield exploded in his face and so his face is pretty torn up, but as the doctor said, he will fully recover." Bonnie says and I sigh in relief knowing that Jack will be ok.

"What about Skye?" I ask realising that Bonnie didn't mention her. Bonnie sighs staring off into the distance.

"Honestly, I don't know how she is still alive. She was thrown from the crash and landed on a barbed wire fence. We thought she was dead when we ran up to her. Her left leg is broken, her right arm is broken in 3 spots, she had that bullet wound, she is burned severely, and…" she pauses looking at me sadly, "Her left arm was severed from her body at the elbow. She is very lucky to be alive." Bonnie finishes looking into my eyes.

"She is gonna be ok." I say sounding more confident than I feel. Bonnie nods slowly and opens the door to Jack's room.

SK's P.O.V.

2 days later

Bunnyburrow Hops' farm

_Jack woke up yesterday morning, he is still a little groggy but at least he is alive. Skye is still unconscious and I had to give her a blood donation because she had internal bleeding we didn't know about. Agent Savage, Nick, and Finnick have been trying to get in contact with people they trust. A few off duty officers were able to make it out here and they brought Finnick's son with them. The city is in chaos and the Finis are searching for us which means I haven't been able to get outside. I am beginning to get a bit anxious and I know that we can't hide here forever, but none of us are ready to fight so we have to wait for now._ I think to myself as I walk threw the halls of the big house admiring the photos. _What are we gonna do, there is no way we can fight the Finis. We still have to figure out what they want from me and Jack but for now the only thing we can do is wait, and it is totally killing me. _I ramble to myself as I walk around the corner. I realise I am in Jack's hall and make my way over to his door. I walk in to see him looking out the window focusing on a large red barn. His ears perk up and he turns his head towards me when he hears me and I see a bright smile flash across his bandaged face.

"How you feelin?" I ask walking over to his bed.

"Like a million bucks, I think I could win a marathon!" he lies sarcastically.

"Ahhhh, well let me know how that goes." I reply with a smirk. "After you heal you need to explore this house, it is huge and I think I was able to trace the Hops family all the way back to the stone age!" I say making Jack chuckle.

"How is Skye and everyone else?" Jack asks and I sigh and smile sadly.

"Everyone is alive, I had to donate blood earlier last night because she had internal hemorrhaging we didn't know about but the doctor caught it and we were able to save her. Finnick's son got here 2 hours ago along with 3 officers from the ZPD. Nick, Finnick, and Agent Savage are trying to get more officers out here and I think that they were able to get word to the officers in the safe house about what is going on." I explain softly.

"Mmmmm, sounds like everyone has been very busy, are you doing all right?" He asks sympathetically.

"Don't you worry about me." I say gently placing a kiss on Jack's forehead, "Now get some sleep and don't worry about a thing, it's all gonna be ok."

"Your kisses are magical, you know that." Jack says as I stand and walk towards the door. I chuckle and smile gently closing the door behind me knowing Jack isn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Jacks P.O.V.

2 months later

May 11

Location: BunnyBurrow

_We are all finally healed accept for Skye who was injured worse than anyone else. Today Nick, Agent Savage, Finnick, Wolford, Judy, SK, 3 other officers, and I are going into the city to fight the Finis. I don't want SK or Judy to come but there is no way Nick can convince Judy not to come and SK told me that if I am going she is too._ I think to myself as I get dressed in combat gear from the Z.P.D.. Over the past week I showed Nick that I know how to use a gun, and since we are inevitably going to get in a fire fight he gave me a new silenced Sig Sauer M18 with hollow point bullets. It's a serious gun and I am glad I am the one wielding it, I make my way towards the front living room where Agent Savage, Nick, and Judy are already waiting. Nick and Judy both have silenced M4 carbines and Agent Savage has two silenced Beretta M9s. Wolford and the 3 other officers disguised as hotel guests walk into the room carrying Mp5 submachine guns. Finnick walks in carrying a shotgun with an axe attached to its handle. Finally SK meets us, she has on a black dress that looks like it was made for a funeral and was made for rabbits. Finnick gave her a silenced Colt 1911 that she is hiding on her lower back, it is a backup in case she is caught. _I ubjected when I first heard Nick's plan, his plan is to have SK sneak into a party the Finis, aka the ZIA, is throwing in celebration of successfully corrupting the ZIA. If SK can make it to the garage she can let us in and we can storm the ball while everyone is distracted and defenslis. Our plan is a little dirty but it has to be in order for us to succeed. We are gonna burn their HQ down, Nick wants revenge, and Agent Savage wants payback for what happened to Skye._ We walk out the front door and make our way towards the BunnyBurrow train station as the sun sets on the distant mountains. Judy leads the way and as we board the train, all the animals get out of our way. The train ride goes quickly and as train nears Zootopia it suddenly goes black and stops. _Great everything is going according to plan._ I think to myself following Nick towards a trap door in the floor. He opens the door and I drop down onto the rails beneath the train I give the all clear signal after a quick check behind me. Nick and everyone else drops down behind me and I lead the way out from under the train. The sun has set and I move up the side of the train using the cover of shadows until I see a tunnel in front of me that leads to Sahara Square. I sprint towards the tunnel and make it inside just as the train starts to power up again. I start towards a door but stop and melt into the shadows when I spot a security camera above it. The rest of the group follows me and melts into the shadows behind me. I signal the camera to Nick who nods and signals to Wolford who begins to dig in his bag for a spike. The train starts moving again and rushes past us none the wiser that we are hiding in the shadows. Wolford pulls out a cool gun and shoots the camera with the spike, then he pulls out a tablet and presses a few buttons before nodding back to Nick and I. Nick moves in front of me and starts to pick the lock to the door.

"Since when do you know how to pick a lock dad?" I whisper as the rest of the group rushes over to us.

"Really Jack?" he asks giving me a sarcastic smile, "Im am zootopia's best x-con, I invented lock picking." he unlocks the door and motions us in. Agent Savage and Judy enter first and I wait for SK to go through before walking through the door.

"Stupid dress!" she whispers angrily glancing back at me.

"What, is there something wrong with it?" I ask slightly concerned.

"Yes, this just is totally not my style, and it doesn't help that it doesn't fit!" she spits out clearly upset.

"Well I think you look just fine." I say with a warm smile, "After you let us in, you can change into the combat gear I jammed in my bag earlier." she nods and we pick up our pace down the dark hallway towards a latter leading to a road. I climb the latter first and push open the trapdoor to find myself in an alie, after I check to make sure I haven't been spotted and that there are no security cameras I signal for everyone else to climb up. I peek my head around the corner of the alie and see the palm hotel where the ZIA headquarters are located and smile as I see the party lights beaming from the building. _This is gonna be fun._ I think to myself as I turn around and make my way back down the dark alie.

"Is Mr. Bigs car here yet?" Judy asks anxiously. I shake my head no.

"It will be ok, he will get here, I wanna go back through the plan." Nick says as we all stand in a circle around him. "OK, so SK gets into the party with Mr. Bigs and then you get to the garage and let us in. We are not going to fire on guests in the ballroom, Fangmire, Spots, and Francine, you 3 get to the ZIA boiler room and overheat it, that should be enough to start a fire, since the hotel and and the ZIA are on different fire systems and they are separated by a whole floor of concrete, the fire should stay in the ZIA, hopefully it won't spread to the hotel. Then you guys get out of there and meet us at the rendezvous point. Jack, SK, the two of you watch our backs, the two of you need to be our eyes and ears, the two of you bring up the rear. Wolford, Savage, Finnick, Judy and I are going for Lang. We can use the distraction of the fire to get Lang. After we get Lang we use a transport helicopter to get away, we pick you three and get back to BunnyBurrow!" Nick finishes and we all nod as Mr. Big's limo pulls up to the alie entrance. "Ok this is it. Let's do this! Wolford, your up first, go make sure we can get into the garage!" Nick says before looking at SK and nodding. Wolford looks over at Nick who nods before taking off towards the hotel.

"You can do this SK," I say walking her towards the car, "just be calm and be yourself." I lean in and kiss her as she gets in the car and I gently shut the door before the car quickly pulls away.

"She'll do fine, don't you worry." Finnick says walking up to me.

"I know, because I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't." I reply as Nick walks out of the alie leading us towards the Palm Hotel.

"Jack." Nick says as I catch up to him, "Listen, if this all goes to hell, get out of there. Get SK out if you can but don't worry about the rest of us, the Finis seems to want you two the most which means they will go after you if we get in a fight. Don't come back for us if you get out and if we get separated meet us at the rendezvous point. OK?" he asks me seriously.

"Yes, I understand." I say knowing there is no point in arguing.

"Good, be safe. And Jack, I love you." he says patting my shoulder before turning and walking down an alie. I take the next alie and follow it to an intersection. I check both directions and see Nick 50 feet in front of me on the other side of the road. I see Judy emerge from an alie 50 feet in front of me on my side of the road. Everyone else is behind me accept for Finnick who is across the street. We move up the road in silence and I feel both calm and excited at the same time. The road we are on leads to the back of the hotel where the garage is. I check my watch and see that it is 9:00 pm on the dot. _SK infiltrates at 9, we are in by 9:15. We are out by 9:30._ I think to myself as I walk through the shadows avoiding cameras and light posts making my way towards the hotel. As we near the garage Wolford steps out of the booth dressed in a baggy mall-cop uniform.

"Nice look Wolford." Nick says sarcastically as Wolford opens the gate.

"I thought Finnick said there was a Wolf manning this station. Not a miniature horse!?" Wolford says in annoyance.

"Well you can ditch it, you wouldn't pass for a halloween costume in that." Finnick says walking past the white wolf. Wolford looks over at me confused, I shrug and walk past him joining the rest of the group. I check the time again, its 9:10.

"How are we gonna get past all the cameras?" Judy asks checking around the corner for cameras.

"I got a guy inside." Finnick says shining a laser at the camera.

"Who is it?" Judy asks curiously.

"Flash." Finnick says nonshalontly.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Judy exclaims.

"Keep your voice down fool, and yea, he's an agent. Deal with it." Finnick snaps before walking down the hallway confidently. "Yo Flash, you with us?" Finnick asks into the radio as the door to the elevator opens.

"... I … am … here." the sloth replies slowly through the radio, " … How … are …. You … doing … today."

"Were good buddy, thanks for taken care of the cameras, now get out of here before this place really turns into a party, get to your safe house and I will contact you once we are clear." Finnick says smirking slightly.

" ….. O …. K … talk ….. Later ….. Have ….. A … fun … time." the sloth replies excruciatingly slowly.

"Uggggggghhhhhh, why?" Judy pouts entering the elevator.

"Aww come on Carrots, Flash is the best." Nick says comically before hitting the send button on the elevator. Judy shoots Nick a dangerous look before inspecting her weapon and checking her mags. "Alright, are we all clear on the plan?" Nick asks and everyone nods.

"I have a question actually." I say getting his attention, "Why did SK have to infiltrate if flash could get us in the whole time?' I ask.

"Because Flash can't get us in," Finnick answers my question, "or, at least not all the way, we were just in the hotel garage, not the ZIA garage, this elevator will take us there, where hopefully SK will be waiting. But you three," Finnick says pointing at the officers tasked with starting the fire, "will be getting off on the first floor and going to the boiler room". I nod in understanding and move to the side as the door opens and the three officers disguised as guests exit the elevator before it starts upwards again. The elevator reaches the ZIA garage 13 stories up and we exit moving towards the opposite side of the garage. As we approach, the door, I hear a quiet 'tchhhk' and it opens as a bloody cheetah falls face forward into my arms. I jump backwards and yelp in surprise. I look back at the door and see SK pointing her gun at the cat.

"Cats." she states before smiling and walking over to me.

"What a shame." Finnick says smiling deviously, "Lang liked this guy, what was he doing back here?" Finnick asks.

"He was trying to get into my dress." SK says looking at me, I shiver remembering our lives as humans, "I gave him a bullet from inside my gun instead!" she spits tucking her gun away. "Now, Jack, give me my clothes so I can get out of this thing." she says and I hand her my bag as she walks behind a car to change. I sneak a peak in a mirror and am reminded how much I love her. After Finnick and Wolford get rid of the cheetah and Sk changes we all gather by the entrance to the ZIA.

"OK, Listen up, we don't know how long the fire will take so until we get word from our guys downstairs we wait here. Jack let me know when it's 9:20." Nick says and I give him a thumbs up checking the time, its 9:18. "After we get word the fire is going, we move for Lang." Nick says before turning and checking through the door SK opened for us. "Finnick, where would the Finis keep hostages?" Nick asks suddenly spinning around to face Finnick.

"No Nick, that wasnt part of the plan!" Finnick says as I realize that the Finis are probably holding Chief Bogo here.

"It is part of the plan now!" Nick says seriously.

"Fine, 2 floors above us, left wing." Finnick says, "We can check it on our way out". Nick nods in thanks. Five minutes later Spots calls through the radio telling us they got the fire started and they are getting out of the hotel.

"Ok, we ready?" Nick asks donning a breathing mask. We all nod and put on our own masks as smoke slowly starts to seep out of the vents. "Lets go kick some tail!" Nick says taking off down the halway towards the ball room. _Here we go, so much for my white clean fur._ I think to myself as I follow Nick into a thick dark smoke at…

SK's P.O.V.

The car ride to the Finis ball

8:55 pm

_I can do this, I can do this._ I think myself as I stare at the hotel we are approaching.

"My child," the old arctic shrew Mr. Bigs says getting my attention, "why are you here?" the question confuses me but I give him the best answer I can.

"I think it's probably because everyone else would be recognized, they are all logged into the camera system, I am not." I say with a polite smile hoping I answered his question.

"No my child, why are you here." Mr. Biggs says and I realise that he is asking me what I want.

"I don't know exactly, I want this all to end, all the fighting and death." I say thinking to myself what I want. _I want to live a normal life with Jack. I want the world to be free of these terrorists. I guess most of all I want to be me._

"What if I told you I know what the Finis wants with you and Jack." Mr. Bigs says and I turn towards him curious.

"Shouldnt you tell that to Nick." I sugest nervouse about what Mr. Bigs might have to say.

"What I am about to tell you is for your's and Jack's ears only. My sweat child, you and Jack need to die." the shrew says and I feel the fur on the back of my neck rise slightly.

"Im sorry, what did you say?" I ask hoping I heard wrong.

"You and Jack must die. I know Jack spoke to you about how he was told to save millions of lives. If you live, you will produce a child, that child will kill millions."

"How!?" I ask refusing to believe what I'm hearing.

"The reason the Finis wants you is because your offspring combined with advanced technology will be an unstoppable mutant that will destroy the world." Mr. Bugs says slowly.

"You don't know that!" I exclaim to the small Arctic Shrew.

"Maybe not my sweet child, however if you must choose between having a child and your own death, sacrifice yourself so that others may live!" he replies as the limo pulls up to the entrance.

"Your wrong!" I shout opening the door, "Jack and I won't be captured, and we won't have a child, especially not one that could destroy the world!" I add before turning and making my way into the party. I make it to the ball room and pick up a drink before continuing towards the garage. However, a drunk cheeta stops me as I walk past the bathrooms. He grabs my tale and I whip around slapping his face knocking him on his ass.

"Jeez foxy!?" he yells out in shock. I roll my eyes and turn around with an air of confidence hoping the cheetah will just get lost. But he doesn't, "Ohh come on foxy! Let's have some fun." he calls out as he gets up and starts to follow me down the hallway.

"Get lost!" I say quickening my pace hoping to lose him. He grabs my arm and I try to slap him again but he catches my paw in his while grabbing one of my breasts with his other. I realise we are in front of the hallway leading to the garage. _I need to deal with this guy quietly, I'm glad no one else is back here. _I think to myself as I drag the drunk cat down the hall.

"I have something for you." I say seductively reaching being my back and grabbing my gun. He stares at me curiously. "It's a surprise!" I say before spinning him around and pushing him into the door ruffly while drawing my pistol and aiming at his head.

"Wha-" he cries as he realises what's going on. Before he can react I pull the trigger and his head snaps backwards and he spins around falling through the door just as Jack pulls it open. I chuckle to myself when Jack lets out a small yelp jumping backwards into Nick.

SK's P.O.V.

Finis headquarters

9:29

_This was not how it was supposed to go! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_ I think to myself as I scramble for cover behind a table that Jack flipped over. I peek over the edge of the table but realise all I can see is thick black smoke. _Shit, where is everyone-_ my thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone slowly walking towards me. I make myself perfectly still as I listen to the heavy hoofsteps. _It's prey, but it's big, bigger than a moose!_ I reach for my pistol and flip off its safety.

"Hello!? Who's there!" a deep and raspy voice calls out. _Chief Bogo!_ I stand up to see the Chief crouching on the ground about 10 feet away from me.

"Chief!" I yell. He spins and looks at me and smiles before crawling over to me and collapsing onto his back. "Chief? Chief Bogo! Are you alright!?" I cry leaning over his body and checking his pulse.

"Can't breath!" He rasps out holding his throat with his hoof. I close my eyes as I quickly take off my mask and place it on his snout. I take a breath and thick black smoke fills my lungs and I gag and cough. I bring my arm up to my mussel and breath through my fur which helps with the smoke a little. I open my eyes and immediately regret it as smoke stings them making me squint down at the Chief who is focusing on breathing into the mask.

"SK!" I hear Jack's voice cry out to my left.

"Jack, I'm over here!" I yell back, "I have Chief Bogo!". I see a form materialise through the smoke and smile when I see Jack followed by Judy and Nick.

"We have to go! Finnick, Wolford, and Savage are going for Lang, they will meet us on the roof. Bogo we need to move, can you st-" Nick is cut off by a barrage of bullets that hit the table with a thunderous boom. "Shit!" Nick yells as everyone huddles behind the table as the bullets continue to fly.

"We need to move!" Jack shouts looking over at me, "Alright 3, 2, 1-AAAGGGHHHH!" he cries as a bullet rips into his left shoulder. I spin around and shoot the Finis agent that is shot Jack from behind. I spin around again to see Jack curled into a ball under Nick who is firing his rifle into the smoke trying to supress the other Finis agents. Judy grabs Jack under his arms and drags him behind the table. "Shit!" Jack says clinging a paw to his now bloodied shoulder.

"Go, get him out of here I'll cover you!" Bogo says taking off the mask and charging forward into the smoke before annyone has time to object. I grab the mask putting it on and taking a few deep breaths before turning my attention to Judy and Nick who are crouched over Jack.

"SK, take Nick's gun!" Judy tells me and I grab it and aim it into the smoke searching for signs of movement. A gunshot rings out and I hear the sound of a large body hitting the floor.

"Hahahahahahaha!" comes a meniacle laughter from the smoke, "Hope you said by to the Chief becuase you wont be seeing his face again until you reach Hell!" says the voice. Nick and Judy look up at me in shock. _The Chief… is dead._ I realise in horor before opening fire into the smoke hoping to kill the voice. A form rushes from out of the smoke and knocks me over as it leaps out of the room and down the hall. I spin around and look back at Nick, and Judy who are helping Jack onto his feet.

"We got the bleeding under control." Nick assures me, "Jack can you walk?" Nick asks Jack who nods drawing his pistol and bearing his teeth in pain as he takes a step. He almost falls to the ground but catches himself before looking me in the eyes and nodding. "Good, we need to get to the roof!" Nick says before taking off down the hall towards the elevators. He reaches the door and pushes the call button. After a minute nothing happens and he smashes the button. "Shit!" he screams before taking off down the hall towards the stairs. _There are 35 floors above us, god I hope we get out of this._ I pray as I follow Nick to the stair well door. Nick pushes open the door and lets me in, I look up and see an endlessly upward spiraling staircase. I sprint up the stairs with Jack, Nick, and Judy right on my heals. As I pass level 41 of 50 a huge explosion rocks the building, above uspart of the stairwell colapses and rains down on us. I cover my head as debree falls around us before looking back to see if everyone is alright. Judy gives me a thumbs up and I start up the stairs again hoping we can make it to the roof still. _That wasnt just the fire, that was an explosion, what floor was it on, what happened, I hope the roof is still intact!_ I think as we climb to the 49th floor. When I reach the landing I see what has happened. The door to the floor entrance has been blown off its hinges and is now leaning on the adjacent wall. The section of stairs directly above the landing is missing and there is about a 5 foot gap. I hear a moan and see a white paw reach out from under the door.

"Wolford!?" I scream pulling the heavy door off the wolf.

"Hey the SK, what are you doing here?" he asks groggily getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Wolford, what happened, where are Agent Savage and Finnick?" Nick asks catching up to me at the landing.

"I'm- I'm sorry Nick," Wolford says lowering his eyes to the ground, "they didnt make it." Nicks eyes widen in realisation and falls to the ground leting out a wale of aggony.

"Not you too Finnick, NOT YOU TOO!" he screams pounding his fist into the floor.

"Nick, we have to go." Judy says trying to calm Nick. He stills and slowly geets up with tears in his eyes as he looks at Wolford.

"What happened, wheres Lang?" Nick says in a low growl.

"Langs office, it was a trap Nick, he knew he knew we would come for him. He locked us in there with a bomb. He said either the three of us could try to defuse it, or one of us could live while the other two died. It was all a game to him, Nick I tried to stay, I fought them to let me stay!" Wolford cries, "They sacrifised themselves for me. Lang said he was going to go kill the 4 of you, where is the Chief, was he there?" Wolford asks Judy who begins to cry.

"Yes, he was there, Lang killed him and luaghed. AND I DID NOTHING!" Judy screams, "He laughed!" she cries before falling to the ground sobbing.

"Guys, we need to go, we will cry for them later, but if we dont want to end up dead we have to get to the roof." Jack says kneeling down and putting a paw on Judy's back.

"No, he will expect us to go up there." Nick says before turning to wolford. Nick reaches into his bag and pulles out a caribiner and 1000 feet of rope. Jack and Judy get out their rope. Jack tosses me my caribeiner before he ties his rope to the stair railing. Nick and Judy tie their ropes next to his. Judy hands her caribeiner to Wolford who gives her a curios look.

"Im going to ride on your back, its the only way for all of us to get down." she explains before climbing onto his back. Jack climbs onto the railing and hooks up his caribiner to his rope checking the knot.

"Last to the bottom is a rotten egg!" He calls before jumping off the edge.

"No fair cheater!" I shout clipping onto Nicks rope and jumping over the railing. I regulate my speed but go fast enough to catch up with Jack. Below me I see the floor and slow as I see jack land safely on the ground. "Cheater." I say as I land next to him. He smiles slyly before unclipping and giving the line a tug to let Wolford, and Nick know to untie his line. I unclip and tug on my line as Jacks falls to the ground. We both have ours wound back up before Nick, and Wolford and Judy make it down.

"What about your line?" Jack asks tugging on the last line.

"We leave it." Nick says leading towards the Finis garage. He opens the door and we are greeted by a fiery inferno. "Shit, ok, get your masks, we just have to make it to the elevator, hopefully it still works." he says pulling out his mask and putting it on. We all put our own masks on and get ready to make a run for the elevator. Nick signals with his paws. 3, 2, 1. He pushes open the door and we sprint towards the elevator at full speed. Wolford goes first, followed by Judy, Jack, and Nick. I go last. But as I exit the door I sense a presence behind me and spin around to see a barrel of a gun pointed right at my forehead. The mammal holding the gun is a saber toothed tiger. He slowly puts a digit to his mouth. Petrified with fear, I can do nothing as he raises his gun over my head before smashings its butt on my head knocking me out. I fall to the ground like a ragdoll and he steps over me following the rest of the group…

Jack's P.O.V.

30 seconds later

At the elevator

I reach the elevator first and push the call button as the rest of the group runs up behind me. The door opens and we step inside, Nick immediately pushes the descent button. The doors start to close an I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I look to my left to see SK but realise she next to me. I check the Elevator but realize that to my hore she isnt in it.

"SK!" I scream darting out the door as it closes, I realise my mistake a second to late and the door to the elevator slams shut behind me leaving me stranded in a fiery inferno. I start to run back through the smoke but stop when I see a tall mammal standing directly in front of me. " Hello, Whos there!?" I call getting the mammals attention. He turns to me with a dark snere before raising his gun at me. I raise mine faster though and fire 2 shots forcing him to roll to his left. I run towards him and jump on top of his back. I try to aim the gun at his head but he grabs me by the scruff and throws me into a car door. I yelp and slide down the door in a dase and before I realise it he is standing over me pointing the gun at my forehead.

"If you want to see her again, stop fighting!" he says in a deep voice.

"Fuck you!" I scream trying to kick his legs. He jumps over my kicks though and spins around in the air delivering a roundhouse kick to my head. I go flying and land in the middle of the burning garage. I stand and get into a fighting stance knowing that there is no way I can defeat this mammal. He walks over to me casually and when he is close enough I lash out at him hoping to catch him off guard. He is expecting my attack however and easily dodges and blocks my attacks before hitting me in the chest with a well placed jab. I fall to the ground but once again stand up and turn myself to face him. Before I can attack however he lunges at me and although I try to block his attacks he easily breaks through and backs me up into a corner. I manage to dodge a punch and summersault behind him but he does a back kick and sends me flying backwards across the garage and into a wall with such force that I cant get up. He walks up to me and all I can do is raise my head and glare at him willing him to die.

"You do put up quite a fight, but you have much to learn." He says grabbing my left paw and dragging me towards the fire. I reach up with my right paw and try to pry myself free of his grasp.

"No!" I plead as he drags me closer to the fire. He ignores me and slowly picks me up forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"If You try to fight me again, I will kill you!" He says in a low growl and I swallow paralyzed with fear. He smiles and throws me over his shoulder like a kitchen towel before walking back towards the entrance to the Finis headquarters. He shoves open the door and I see SK knocked out lying on the floor and let out a low growl. He chuckles before picking her up and tossing her on his other shoulder as he steps into the elevator. As the doors close I see the garage collapse along with my hopes of escaping. We reach to roof and he climbs into a helicopter. Exhausted from fighting him, I pass out as the helicopter takes off, not sure what lies ahead for me in the future…

Nick's P.O.V.

As Jack runs back to the garage

Finis headquarters

"No Jack wait!" I shout trying to grab my son as the door closes. I just barely miss his arm and realise in horror that I can't save him. I feel helpless. Jack spins around and we lock eyes, in his eyes I see fear, loss, doubt, and pain. The door shuts and I am cut off from him. I slam the open door panel on the elevator but it has already started moving. "Shit NO PLEASE GOD NO!" I scream pounding on the door and sinking to my knees. Judy starts to cry and falls down next to me, broken. Wolford stands behind me and puts a paw on my shoulder. _We need to go back for him, we need to save him!_ I think trying to find the strength in my body to stand. Just as I'm about to get up however, the elevator shutters then drops.

"Nick!? What, was that?" Judy asks grabbing my paw. I'm about to answer when the elevator drops again, this time 10 feet.

"The cables!" Wolford says, "They are snapping!". I check the floors and see we are on level 3. The elevator begins to shake violently and Judy hugs my chest tightly. The elevator reaches level 1 and I hit the stop button and before the doors are even fully open we dive out of the elevator. I stad up and spin around just as the elevator falls the remaining 3 floors to the basement.

"No," I whisper mostly to myself, "NO! That was our only way back to Jack No!" I scream gaining the attention of every mammal in the hotel lobby. Out of the corner of my eye I see to mammals in suits running towards us with guns drawn. Wolford sees them too and looks over at me and Judy.

"Run!" He shouts and the three of us bolt towards the front door. The Finis agents open fire and the bullets from their guns spray the tile floor up at us causing Judy to trip. I pick her up and sprint towards Wolford who is holding the door open. We make it outside and I set Judy down before leading the back down the allies towards our rendezvous. After a mile I stop and spin around when I hear a helicopter in the distance. I see one taking off from the Palm Hotel's the top 20 floors collapse traveling west, away from us.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I growl/scream into the night air with unmatched rage. Judy and Wolford catch up with me and Judy runs up and hugs me crying into my shirt. Wolford stares at the building and slowly shrinking helicopter and punches the dumpster causing his paw to bleed.

"Nick." Judy whispers so soft only I can hear her, "is he on that helicopter?" I can only hug her tighter in response wishing and praying with all my will that he is on that helicopter…


	8. Tables turned

_**Finally finished this new chapter, this story has changed from where I originally ment to take it. Hopefully you enjoy it and I hope I can update this story more often. Anyways thanks for your support.**_

SK's P.O.V.

7:30 the next morning may 12

Location: unknown

I slowly open an eye as the sun shines in my face waking me from my sleep. Then I bolt up remembering the events of last night. I sense a presence near me and sniff the air. Jack! I stand up and follow Jacks scent down a hallway until I reach a door. I try to open it and find it's unlocked. I step through and find myself in front of a one way glass wall. A speaker next to a camera crackles to life and a raspy voice becomes audible.

"Good to see you awake SK." It says thoughtfully

"You!" I sneer unsheathing my claws.

"You really are just as feisty as Jack aren't you." the voice jokes.

"What did you do with him, where is he!?" I shout staring straight at the glass.

"If You do as I ask, you can see him in 30 seconds." the voice says and I growl not liking his tone. "Or you can spend the rest of your life in here." He says as the door I came through starts to close. I try to fight it but I slip and it closes locking me in a space the size of a small bathroom.

"Fine!" I say sitting down and crossing my legs. An hour passes, then 2; after 4 more hours I get up and stretch before deciding to see what this voice even wants from me. "What do you want from me." I say scowling at the glass.

"I admire your patients and resolve SK." The voice says in mock admiration.

"Good for you. What do you want me to do?" I growl turning my back to the glass.

"It's quite simple really, I need you to strip naked and have a child with Jack. You must mate before midnight tonight or we will kill Jack and artificially inseminate you" the voice says not knowing it is ruining my life. _No, this can't be happening. Oh god no please, Don't let this happen, could Mr. Bigs have been telling the truth, No No NO!_ I argue with myself before turning back to the glass wall. _I need to talk with Jack, he will know what to do. _I think before slowly undressing without a word. "Very good SK, you see, there was no reason to waste 6 hours, now as long as you do what I ask, no harm will come to you or Jack until after the child is born." I ignore the voice and turn towards the door opposite to the one I came in through. "He will be waiting for you." the voice says as the door slowly opens and I walk through. The room I walk into has a large bed bolted to the floor and a hallway that I find out leads to a full bathroom. Jack isnt in the room and I start pacing worried that I made a mistake giving in so easily. 15 minutes pass and I begin to become anxious and let out a soft wine before tearing the covers off the bed and throwing the matters to the side looking for anything to help me in any way. The door opens as I put the mattress back onto the bed frame. Two Lions drag in Jack's unconscious body and throw him to the ground. I rush over to him and cradle his head while growling at the two lions who chuckle and close the door before locking it. I pull Jack over to the bed and lay him down on top of it, I pull off his shirt to see if there are any major injuries, luckily there are only a few cuts and bruises other than the gunshot wound that Judy and Nick took care of. Then I pull off his pants and feel his legs making sure they aren't broken or sprained. After I'm sure that he's not seriously injured I move to the bathroom and find a towel and wet it with cool water to place on his forehead. When I come back from the bathroom, one of the lions is gathering his clothes off the ground while the other is trying to take off his underwear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shout causing one of the lions to flinch slightly.

"Would you rather do it instead." the lead lion says indicating towards Jack's underwear. I pause to think for a moment before slowly walking over and slowly taking off his underwear trying not to think about what I'm doing. I finish taking off his underwear and toss it at the lead lions face. He dodges it and rushes over to me and pins me against the bed putting his huge paw around my neck. I yelp in pain but stare into his eyes with a hateful and murderous glare.

"Fuck you!" I wheeze out as he tightens his grip.

"Yo EJ stop, boss man will have your hide." The second lion says urgently pulling EJ off of me. I sit up and try to catch my breath as the two lions leave the room with Jack's clothes. As I place the cloth on his head he stirs slightly and I kiss him on the lips closing my eyes. When I open them he is staring at me and I jump up embarrassed.

"Its ok SK, it's ok." he says sitting up and wincing.

"Are you ok?" I ask noticing his pain.

"I am now, but that sabertooth thing really did a number on me" he says slowly sliding his paws off the bed and standing. He stops though when he notices that we aren't wearing clothes. "SK, why aren't we wearing clothes?" He asks turning to me and looking me in the eyes.

"They made me strip and then they made me strip you. I don't know why." I lie not wanting to tell him the truth.

"SK, tell me the truth." Jack says looking into my eyes with a hurt look.

"I- I can't." I say breaking his gaze.

"Why?" He asks sympathetically while grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him, forcing me to once again look at him.

"They want us to mate before midnight, otherwise they will kill you and artificially inseminate me, then they are going to take our child when he is born and kill us!" I say breaking down and falling into Jack's arms.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, don't cry ok, please don't cry." he says softly into my ear.

"Ok." I say nodding and hugging him deeply. "Jack," I say leaning back to look into his eyes, "there is something else."

"What?" He asks staring back into my eyes.

"Remember how you told me when you died you heard the voice and you chose to save millions of lives?" I say, he nods his head, yes, "I know how we do it, Mr. Bigs told me on the way to the ball. Jack I have to die. If we have a child, the Finis will turn him into a monster, he will kill millions!" I finish burrowing my face into his chest. He doesn't say anything for a long time, just sits there holding me on the floor.

"SK, I did not recover from 3 gunshot wounds, survive 2 kidnaping attempts, live through a full blown helicopter crash, or fight the entire Finis; for you to give up and tell me we need to die because some dumb ass shrew said that's what we were supposed to do. If that were the case, we shouldn't have come to zootopia at all, we should have died in that terrorist shooting half a year ago." He says grabbing my shoulders and pulling me away from him to look at me.

"But what if its real, what if we have a child that kills millions!" I say breaking down in tears.

"We won't SK!" Jack says hugging me tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you, your safe with me". We sit there huddled on the floor completely naked for the next hour. Finally, Jack breaks the silence, "I won't mate with you SK, not only is that wrong but I won't do that to you, especially if there is a chance for you to escape."

"What do you mean Jack?" I ask confused, "I'm not leaving without you!" I say trying to stop whatever ludicrous idea he has to get me out.

"SK, there is no way we both get out of here," he raises is paw to my snout to stop my protest, "let me explain; there is no way we are both getting out of here at the same time, if your right about the whole child thing, it means they won't kill me until until they can get you pregnant, which means that tomorrow when they come for me I can create a distraction and you can escape." he explains softly. _While it is a decent plan, there is one problem. They can keep his sperm alive for over 2 months even after he is long dead, all they need is a cryo freeze chamber. _I think to myself remembering about some documentary I saw.

"No Jack, they will kill you they don't need you alive to keep your sperm, but they need me to carry the child, which means that I should be the one to stay." I say starting to cry.

"SK, don't cry." Jack says sitting down next to me and hugging me, "SK, I need you to listen to me," he says softly lifting my chin to look in my eyes, "there is not way I'm going to let you stay here, and if that means I have to risk my life so be it, but I don't think they'll kill me." he says but I can tell he is lying.

"No!" I say sternly, "There is another way, we are both getting out of here and here is how." I say before leaning in close to him so we are both facing the bed while using my tail as a wall to block out any hidden cameras to our left side. Jack follows suit and uses his tail to block out the right side. _I am so glad I taught him sign language, who knew it was gonna save our lives one day._ I explain my plan to him and I watch him as he thinks it over looking for any holes in the plan. Finally he looks up at me and nods, I start to stand but he grabs me and raises his paw, "if the plan fails, we go back to my plan." He signs giving me a stern look letting me know not to argue. I nod and his face softens slightly and he lets go of me.

"I love you to Shelby Kate" He says cradling me in his arms. I listen to his slow even breathing and feel his strong heart beating through his body, its rhythm lols me into a deep sleep that I don't wake from until morning…

I stir slightly in my sleep when I hear the sound of a door opening. _Where am I?_ I wonder to myself sniffing the air and picking up a familiar scent. _Oh yea, I'm with Jack, are we in bed, he must have picked me up and put me in bed last night after I fell asleep, I need to make sure he is ready for our plan!_ But I dont raise my head or get up, instead burrowing in closer to the warm shield surrounding me. I hear movement around me and sense that there is someone standing right behind me. A loud growl fills my ears and Jack moves away from me slightly. I reach out for him but he stiffens and snarls at something and I flinch. I hear a voice and the warmth I am surrounded by is stripped away letting the stabbing cold of the air get to me. I bolt opening my eyes, preparing to attack whatever has taken my shield.

"Woah there miss SK!" a male tiger says as I bear my teeth and unsheath my claws, "There's no need for bloodshed now ist there." He says deviously motioning with the pistol in his paw and pointing it at Jack who he has gripped by the scruff in his other paw. _Yes! Now we have a gun, wow these guys must be super dumb, all I needed for my plan was a knife!_ I slowly relax my paws and turn to face the big cat fully.

"What do you want!" I spit out sounding a little less fierce than I want to.

"I want to know why I shouldn't kill him right now." the tiger says pressing the barrel of the gun against Jacks skull.

"NOOOOO!" I scream lunging at the cat who isn't expecting my attack. He hesitates for a millisecond before raising his gun at me. That millisecond gives me just enough time to get close enough to him to swipe at his face with my claws. I leap up and catch the left side of his face with my claws as I sale over his head and land behind him. I roll out of the way as he falls backwards in shock dropping Jack who dashes over to me.

"Are you alright!?" he ask frantically. I nod yes to him and he turns around to face the tiger who is covering his left eye with his paw. "I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" Jack screams before launching himself at the large cat who is to dazed and slow to react. Jack kicks the cat's paw with the gun in it and it goes flying across the room and slides under the bed. Jack lands on the ground and launches back up into the air this time at the cats face. But this time the cat is more prepared and he swats Jack out of the air sending him flying into a wall. I scream and jump onto the tigers back clawing at his face. He reaches up and grabs my scruff before flinging me across the room. I land on the other side of the bed and roll to a stop spotting the gun. _I need that gun, we need to finish this before the rest of them have any time to react! _Jack launches back up at the cat who grabs him and pins him to the ground choking him. I reach for the gun but can't quite reach it. I hear Jack struggle for breath and try again to reach the gun but it is still to far away by about 4 inches. I look at Jack pinned under the tiger from underneath the bed and see the fight draining from Jack's face. I catch his eye and with his tail jack manages to flick the gun an inch or two towards me just before he passes out.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I fire three shots strait into the tigers skull and it explodes. The tiger's body falls on top of Jack who yelps. Jack pushes the dead tiger off of him and stands up. Completely drenched in blood.

"Ohhhhh, thats gross Jack!" I tease plugging my nose and sticking my tongue. I hear a noise and see that the door to the room is opening He rolls his eyes before grabbing the gun and dragging the dead tiger over to the open door. He aims the gun at the glass mirror and shoots twice. The glass shatters and I follow him into a forest. _Wait what?! This was supposed to be a command center not a forest!_ I gasp in disbelief.

"What, is this place?" Jack says in awe dropping the dead tigers corpse.

"So you've made it past my first test, you both are willing to kill." A deep voice says from somewhere in the forest. Jack growls and steps forward.

"What do you want from us!" He shouts.

"You know what I want and you're not getting out of here until you die or give me your child!" The voice says back. With that the forest falls silent, in the distance I hear birds and I fall to the forest floor as a flood of worries drown out my thoughts.


End file.
